The beginning of the end
by SCprincessSC
Summary: starts after the deathly hallows. This story follows Rose as she begins Hogwarts and falls in love with the very person her father warned her against.
1. at the train station

**Hi! Sorry, but I just had to do a couple of adjustments! Thanks, mimosa for pointing out my mistake! I haven't read the ending of deathly hallows for a while, so I forgot most of the stuff that happened at the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic! Please review!**

"I'll write to you everyday," promised Hermione to her daughter. Bending down, she whispered in her ear. "Mind you, make sure you _do_ beat Scorpious in every test. He looks as much of a bastard as his father." Rose giggled loudly and Ron raised an eyebrow. "What are you telling my daughter, Hermione?" Hermione scowled.

"She's not only _your_ daughter, Ronald!"

"Yeah, well, she loves me more, don't you honey?" he asked, grinning at her. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Then he stood up and looked around.

"Honestly, where _has _that boy got to?"

"Dad!" came a shout and the three Weasleys' turned around to see Hugo, Roses's younger brother running towards them, right on cue.

"_There_ you are," said Hermione, looking relieved. Hugo cast them both an apologetic look.

"Now, mind you behave yourself," said Hermione sternly to Rose.

"Take care, Hugo," said Rose, hugging her little brother . Hugo laughed and hugged her back.

The gleaming red and black train gave a long, loud whistle.

"Off you go, then!" said Hermione, quickly grabbed Rose and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Take care." Ron did the same. Rose caught sight of Albus inside the train and ran in after him.

"Bye!" called out Rose, sticking her head out of the window. Her parents' beameed at her one last time.

"Should we go look for an apartment?" asked Albus eagerly. Rose nodded. They passed through some compartments. They spotted James in one, before they realised it was full with students, casting admiring looks at him. Sometimes, they hated he was so popular. He waved at them and they waved back.

"And he's supposed to take care of _me_," grumbled Albus, walking on. They finally found a compartment. It was quite empty, apart from a boy with white- blonde hair, a pointed chin and stormy gray eyes'.

"Scorpious," said Albus. Looking around, he sighed and then turned back to face Rose. "Should we? All the other compartments are full."

"It's not like he has some sort of contaigous disease," said Rose. She pulled open the compartment door. The boy immediately turned around to face them. Rose noticed he had very long lashes, which managed to accentuate the colour of his eyes' even more deeply.

"Hi!" she said brightly. He just looked at her. Shooting a pleading look at Albus, she took a seat opposite him.

"I'm Rose," she said, holding out her hand. He looked down at her hand and sneered.

"I know who _you_ are."

"Oh," said Rose, blushing slightly. She retreated hastily. She saw a flicker of anger surpass Albus's green eyes'.

"You're Scorpious, aren't you?" asked Albus.

"You already know it, why are you asking?" Rose had never met anyone so rude.

"Just to make sure," shrugged Albus. Hesitating, he moved to sit next to Rose. Rose looked out of the compartment door. The train moved smoothly along the railway. They passed gorgeous, lush green grass and endless trees. Rose took in the scene. She had always appreciated the beauty of nature for as long as she could remember.

"_So_..." said Albus, obviously desperate to strike a conversation. "You got any brothers or sister?"

"No," said Scorpious shortly. His gaze turned back to outside.

"I have a sister- Lily. She's nine. And I have an older brother, James." Scorpious looked over. Rose could tell he was slightly interested by this.

"She has a younger brother, Hugo," said Albus, pointing to Rose. Scorpious's gaze fixed on Rose for such a long time, that she blushed deeply and turned back to view the scenery.

"So, what house you hoping to be in?" asked Albus. There was a moment of silence, then Scorpious spoke.

"Gryffindor. Or maybe, Ravenclaw." Rose looked over, startled.

"Don't you want to be in Slytherin?" she asked. Scorpious snarled.

"Who the hell wants to be in _Slytherin_?"

"Your _dad_ was in Slytherin," said Albus, his eyes' widened expressively. Scorpious snarled.

"My father is nothing short of a coward." Albus opened his mouth again, then closed it.

"Do you not get on?" asked Rose. Scorpious shrugged.

"I don't get on with some people too," offered Albus. "Take my brother, for example." Scorpious looked at him.

"You don't get on?" Albus shook his head.

"He always teases me. We fight sometimes, too. He's a bit of a joker."

"I saw him before," said Scorpious. His face was blank, but it looked like he was deep in thought. "He didn't really take to me." He smirked as if he enjoyed the concept.

Rose was about to answer "He doesn't take to anyone, really," when there was a knock on the compartment door. An old women who looked around her early fifties, with greying hair, warm brown eyes' and a kind face smiled at them. Rose noticed she had a trolley with her which was stacked with countless famous chocolates and sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" Albus jumped up immediately. He turned to Rose.

"Rose?"

"Hmm," said Rose, surveying the trolley. "I think I'll have a Bertie Botts every flavour beans."

Albus nodded then turned to Scorpious. "Would you like anything?" Scorpious looked surprised by his gesture.

"Oh...no. Thanks." Albus turned to the lady.

"Two chocolate frogs and a Bertie Botts every flavour beans, please." She handed the treats over and Albus dropped a few Sickles and a Knut into her hand. He slammed the door shut. He handed the box of sweets to Rose. Then he threw a chocolate frog to Scorpious who caught it deftly.

"Thanks," he said, sounding surprised again. There was silence as the three ate their goodies, then Scorpious spoke.

"So which houses do you guys want be in?"

"Well, I hope to god I'm not in Slytherin. I'm really anxious about whether I'd be sorted in there, even though my father said he-" Albus stopped shortly, then carried on. "I really want to be in Gryffindor," he added. He turned to Rose. "But she's probably going to be in Ravenclaw. With brains like hers..." Rose smiled fondly at him.

"Thanks, Al. But I don't really mind Gryffindor."

An hour later and the three changed into their robes. Albus now sat next to Scorpious. The two chattered away, but Rose sat on her own in the opposite seat, tapping her feet against the floor in a mixture of excitement and anticipation.

"Calm _down_, Rose," said Albus looking over at her. Scorpious smirked.

"I can't help it!" squealed Rose. Suddenly, she heard the low rumble of the train, and then it slowly came to a halt. She turned to them, her dark blue eyes' gleaming bright in the shadow of the station.

"Guys! This is it! We're at Hogwarts!"


	2. getting sorted

Rose, Albus and Scorpious stepped off the train and onto the now crowded platform. Everwhere they looked they saw people in robes, some smiling as they passed them. Rose felt as if she truly belonged. Looking up into the sky, she saw it was a clear night with stars glittering brightly. 

"First years! First years over 'ere!" came a booming voice somewhere beyond them. Rose looked up and saw a huge, towering figure. Albus and Rose rushed up to it.

"Hagrid!" said Albus excitedly. Hagrid looked at Rose and Albus and beamed at them warmly.

"A'right, Albus, Rose?"

"We're great!" chorused the two.

"Great! Well, we'll be off in boats, then." He turned away from them, his long, worn out coat swishing behind him. Albus and Rose followed. Rose remembered Scorpious and turned around, trying to catch sight of him amid the eager first years. Not able to see where he was, she turned back to follow Albus towards the boats.

"Grace, Abott," called out the stern looking women who went by the name of Professor Mcgonagall. She was reading names off a very large scroll of parchment. A girl with a round face and pretty blonde hair sat on the stool. The hat barely touched the hair before the hat cried "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl smiled widely and jumped off the stool to join the applauding table.

"I hope it goes like that for me," whispered Albus to Rose as they watched a snooty looking boy become a Slytherin. "I want it to be quick, so then nobody looks at me for long."

"Everyone is going to be looking at you for long," Rose whipered back. "You're the son of Harry Potter." Albus grinned.

"And you're the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

"Yeah, but they're not as famous as your dad," argued Rose. Albus grimaced and watched as a girl called Kindra Patil became a Gryffindor. Finally...

"Potter, Albus!"

"Good luck!" hissed Rose. Whispers broke out in the hall. He sent her a weak smile and walked up onto the stage. The hat fell onto his head, obscuring his eyes'. It was barely on for five seconds when it shrieked "GYFFINDOR!" Rose clapped hard and she could see James and his friends whooping on the Gryffindor table. Smiling, she turned her head back onto the sorting. A few more people were sorted and then...

"Malfoy, Scorpious!" Rose saw Malfoy swagger and casually sit onto the stool. The same thing happened to him. The hat had barely touched his head before the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a hush of astonishment from the Gryffindor table for a few seconds, then as he got off the stool, they erupted into applause. As he passed Rose, he winked at her and she watched as he went to sit next to a smiling Albus.

Rose was typically one of the last students to be sorted. She could tell this because Professor Mcgonagall had reached the near end of her parchment. As she passed onto the stool, for some reason, Professor Mcgongall smiled at her. She smiled back and that was the last thing she saw when the hat fell onto her head. Rose had been expecting the voice talking into her ear. James had explained everything in the summer holidays- from the sorting hat to trolls in the dungeons.

"Aaah- another Weasley! I see you have inherited your mother's talent- she was the brightest witch of her age I have so far met- hmmm, you certainly _do_ have chivalry- and plenty of courage. Very difficult..."

Rose gripped the sides of her stool and thought with all her mind 'Please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin. And not Hufflepuff either, god forbid..." She was surprised to hear the hat laugh in her ear.

"Yes, witty too, you would do good in Ravenclaw, however..." Rose shut her eyes' and wished with all her might she could be placed in the same house as Albus...

"Yes, I know exactly where to put you!" said the hat excitedly. "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose giggled with happiness and Professor Mcgonagall flashed her another smile as she bounded off towards the screaming Gryffindors. Rose had the feeling if she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, the Professor would have smiled even wider.

"Well done, Rose!" shouted James down the table. She turned to a relievd looking Albus.

"You got into Gryffindor!" He looked happy. She turned to Scorpious.

"You got in too!" He shrugged.

"Hey, why did the hat take so long sorting you?" asked Albus curiously. Rose rolled her eyes'.

"Honestly, it was so _stupid_. He was going on and on about me, saying I could 'prove' myself in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, you would do good in there, though," said Albus, thinking for a moment.  
Lily looked down at the table and gaped. Dishes and dishes of food seemed to have been conjured out of nowhere.

"How- how- did they-"

"Must be some sort of enchantment," said Albus picking a chicken leg from a silver platter. There was chatter as the students began eating.

"Rose?" I heard someone ask. I turned around to see Scorpious holding out some lasgane. I took it from him and grinned.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "Oh, and by the way...welcome to Gryffindor."

_Dear mum and dad, _

_How are you doing? I've got a couple of words to say to you...I **love** Hogwarts! Guess what- I got sorted into Gryffindor! The hat was pretty reluctant to let me into the house, though. Al got into Gryffindor too! Oh, and you know the Scorpious Malfoy you pointed out to at the train station? He got in too! Wierd, right? I mean, his dad was in Slytherin. He **hates** his dad. Me and Al talked to him. We shared a compartment. We're sort of friends now, but it's okay, he's nice. Sort of. I'm so excited! I can't wait to start lessons, especially potions! It would be so fun to brew different ingredients together. Oh, and Charms, learning how to levitate and stuff!  
Anyway, I have to go- got to get my sleep for tomorrow! Send my love to grandad and grandma Weasley and tell them the good news!  
XXX Rose_


	3. newfound talents

Rose didn't know how many times she had gotten lost in in the vast school. She missed ten minutes of Divination becasue she had taken the wrong turning "Which," James had told her after she had related the story to him, "is probably the best thing that could happen to you so far. She's as bonkers as Dumbledore once was." 

Surprisingly, she found out she was one of the top students in all the classes. She had expected most of the surrounding students to know more then her. The teachers took an immediate liking to her as soon as they discovered her talents (and simultaneously discovered she was the only one to raise her hand in class)

"Your mother would be proud," told Professor Mcgonagall to Rose when Rose had managed to turn a a match into a pointed, silver needle in Transfiguration. Rose flushed with pride.

Albus's worst subject easily became History of magic.

"It's _boring_," he groaned as they sat down for lunch. "All he does is drone on and on about pointless events!"

"You can learn a lot, really," said Rose, piling chicken, peas and potatoes onto her plate. Albus looked at her in disbelief.

"So, got any letters from home yet?" she asked. Albus nodded.

"Yeah, mum and dad sent me one. They said they'd send one every week."

"I sent one yesterday," said Rose as she chewed on her food. "Should be expecting mail today or tomorrow."

"Hey," said someone behind her and she turned around to see James slip into a seat next to her.

"Hi," she said brightly. "What was you lesson today?"

"Potions," said James, grimacing. He looked around, then leaned in. "Al, come nearer, I have something to tell you."

Albus moved a little closer, just enough to catch what James said.

"Listen," said James in a low voice. "You know Malfoy?"

"Yeah," said Rose and James in unison. Rose's heart sank because she knew what James was going to say next.

"Stay away from him."

"Why?" asked Albus angrily.

"Stay away from him if you know what's good for you," said James, his bright brown eyes flashing angrily. "I'm serious, Al, he's going to get you into trouble."

"He's a good person," interrupted Rose. "And how can you be so judgmental? You don't _know_ him!"

"I know enough about his father to know about him," said James. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree..."

"I think Scorpious got sorted into Gryffindor for a reason, James," said Albus harshly. James, seeing they were going to be stubborn about this, sighed loudly then stood up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said and walked off to join his friends.

"_Honestly_," sighed Rose, picking at her peas. "Could you _get_ more mean?"

"Oh, well, I have something that would brighten your day," said Albus with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" asked Rose.

"Yeah," said Albus. He held up his timetable. "We have quidditch next."

"That's a good thing?" groaned Rose. She had always had a fear of riding a broomstick. She had firmly said no when her father asked her to go on a quick ride with him in their backyard, and she knew that she would probably be rubbish on a broom, anyway.

"Now, I would like everyone to step up next to their broom," barked Madam Hooch, a tough as nails quidditch teacher with greying hair and hawk yellow eyes. "_Quickly_!" she barked. There was a great scramble as everyone stepped up next to quite depleted broomsticks.

"Now, hold your right hand over your broom and say up!" Rose looked down at her broom.

"UP!" she yelled. The brromstick immediately flew into her hand. Rose was delighted. She looked around and saw Albus's had flown staright into his hand, so did Scorpious's. Many others around them, however, were still firmly yelling "UP!" Madam Hooch looked approvingly at Rose when she saw she had mastered the technique.

"Atta girl," she said. Rose felt like a dog. Madam Hooch looked deploringly at the ones who hadn't managed to do the trick.

Around five minutes later, the whole class had managed to finally grab hold of their brooms as it soared up to meet them.

"And now," said Madam Hooch. "Mount your brooms." Rose, shaking slightly, gripped hard onto her broom. Swinging her leg over the other side, she sat on it.

"On the count of three, you are going to kick hard off the ground, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down." Rose looked anxiously at Albus, who unlike Rose, was experienced in the art of riding a broomstick. He gave her a small smile that said 'It's going to be fine' Her breathing calmed down a bit, but she couldn't rid herself of the feeling.

"On my whistle," said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one!" At the sound of the shrill whistle, Rose kicked off the ground hard. And rose up. She gave a small squeal and gripped her broomstick harder. She looked down and a feeling of elation swept through her. She was _flying_! Well, not flying, but still, she was off the ground. She looked around at Albus and grinned at him. She saw Scorpious leaning back on his broomstick, looking quite bored as if he had done this a thoasand times before. Which, he probably had, since his father was a seeker and must have taught him some moves.

"Lean forward and touch back down!" came Madam Hooch's voice sharply through the cool breeze. Rose leaned forward and her broom neatly shot down. She got off and then ran to Albus screaming, "I did it, _I did it_!" Madam Hooch shot a rare smile at her.


	4. making enemies

**What would Hogwarts be without enemies? **

**-sigh-**

Rose never really thought she would make any enemies. But maybe she thought too soon.

**Flashback**

"...so, really, you can go into the kitchens anytime you want," said James through a mouthful of pie.

"Oh, _ignore_ him, Al," said Rose, looking at James uncertainly. "He's just pulling our leg."

"Am not!" said James earneslty. "Honest, if you go down there, you tickle the pear and it giggles, and then it turns into a doorknob. Open it, and you see all these little house-elves running around and they bow when they catch sight of you."

"Anything you want, Mr Potter, anything you want," said James, in a high pitched voice, mimicking the house elf. Rose laughed.

"You're a good actor, James." James opened his mouth again, but there was an interference before he did so.

"Well, look what we have here. Gryffindors..." James looked over and snarled. Rose looked over at the boy too. He looked to be James's age, with long black unruly hair up to his shoulders and ruthless black eyes'

"What do you want, _Blaise_?" spat James, getting up.

"Yeah. what do you want you _prick_?" came a voice nearby. Rose and Albus looked around to see Scorpious join them. The boy's eyes' narrowed when he caught sight of Scorpious.

"Traitor," he growled. Scorpious gave him a smile that made Rose shudder.

"Yeah, well, now we know why I'm here, don't we? They chuck all the filth into Slytherin and leave the others to pick their way around to their own houses." Rose sensed, more then saw Blaise dig into his pocket for his wand. Before he even managed to perform a hex on Scorpious, Rose pointed her wand at him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted in her mind. His wand flew out of his hand. Satisfied, she hid her wand back in the pocket of her robes. Blaise looked around, startled as to who had wordlessely made his wand fly out of his hand. But before he could point his finger at anyone, Professor Mgongall came rushing up.

"What on _earth_ is going on here?" she asked, glaring at Blasie more then anyone else.

"Nothing _Professor_," he said, shooting all four Gryffindors a filthy look. he trudged back to his table. As soon as he was out of earshot, James turned to her.

"_You_ did that didn't you?" he asked, and there was awe in his voice. "That's practically NEWT standard!" She shrugged and turned back to the food. When were they going to understand that all you had to do was open a book to find the secrets of_ real_ magic?

**End flashback**

"We're only in first year!" argued Albus as Rose, Scorpious and him sat in the Gryffindor common room in the afternoon. "How can they expect us to write a whole parchment of the properties of moonstone?"

"Honestly, Al," said Rose, not looking up from her work. "All you have to do is look in a book."

"_You're_ not looking in a book," said Albus, looking over at her.

"That's because I read everything in the holidays," said Rose, dipping her quill into ink and writing again.

"What, and you memorised it all?" asked Albus, eyes' wide.

"It's not _that_ hard," said Rose modestly. There was a silence, and then Rose spoke out again.

"How do you know Blaise?" she asked, blue eyes' focused on Scorpious. Albus looked around too, intent on taking on every word.

"Our fathers were friends when they attented Hogwarts," drawled Svorpious. He turned back to his work.

"And...?" asked Rose.

"And end of story," smirked Scorpious.

"What, that's it?" blurted Albus. "I thought you must've did something to make him that angry."

"It's what I _didn't_ do," said Scorpious. "I didn't get into Slytherin."

"Why does he make it sound so bad?" asked Rose. "It's not exactly the best of houses." Albus nodded in agreement.

"Blaise thinks so," said Scorpious.


	5. falling through the air

"Potter, Malfoy, pay attention!" came Professor Mcgonagalls' crisp voice at the front of the class. Albus jumped up in surprise and carried on with his work. 

"Excellent, Miss Grang- I mean, Weasley," said Professor Mcgonagall as she passed Rose who had managed to turn her goblet of water into rum.

"Potter, I _must _emphasize the importance of your studies. Especially Tranfiguration," snapped Professor Mcgonagall as she passed the table behind Rose.

"It was _my_ fault, Professor," spoke out Scorpious. "I was asking him where was the best place to flick dungbombs."

"And where would _that_ be, Mr Malfoy?" asked Professor Mcgonagall and Rose thought she spotted a hint of amusemnt in her voice.

"Professor Trelawny's class, Professor," said Scorpious. The people around Albus's table cracked up .

"Silence!" said Professor Mgonagall, pursing her lips.

"Right, maybe you had better ask Mr Potter on how you can turn your water into rum rather then ask where to flick dungbombs." Scorpious sighed, pointed his wand at the cup and it instantly turned into rum. Rose raised an eyebrow. If he knew all along, why didn't he just do it? Professor Mgonagall seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Please follow my instructions next time, Mr Malfoy," she said and then turned away.

Their next lesson was Quidditch. Rose, not wanting to wait much longer, ran ahead of the other two and was the first person to enter the pitch. When Madam Hooch spotted her, she smiled.

"Good morning Madam Hooch!" said Rose breathlessly.

"Morning," said Madam Hooch. The other students walked up to their broomsticks for the second time that week.

"Now, today, we'll be learning on how to swerve your opponents," she said.

"But, Professor-" started Kindra Patil anxiously.

"But _nothing_, Miss Patil," said Madam Hooch briskly. "Honestly, I thought students would _understand_ why I'm teaching you everything so fast. Have you noticed we haven't been having quidditch matches for so long? We haven't found any suitable players that meet our needs here. But... I think I see some talent. " Her eyes' paused for a moment on Rose as she said this. There was an excited murmer amongst the students. Madam Hooch blew her whistle loudly. The chatter stopped.

"Now, I'm going to pair you up first. One of you has to be the opponent and and try to chase the other." Madam Hooch looked around.

"Patil!" she barked. Kindra jumped up. "You're paring with Malfoy." Kindra scurried to where Scorpious stood.

"Hmm..."she said her eyes eye's narrowing on Albus. "Your father was a good player, Potter. I trust you're the same?"

"I don't know, Madam Hooch," said Albus modestly. Madam Hooch's golden eyes' swivelled to Rose.

"Your father was Gryffindor keeper, wasn't he?" she asked. Rose nodded.

"Okay, you two, pair up," she said to Albus and Rose. Rose smiled widely and walked over to Albus.

"I think _I'll_ be the opponent," said Albus, grinning. They watched as Madam Hooch paired some more people then she turned to the anticipated students.

"Mount your brooms!" she said. Rose mounted her broom excitedly. Albus gave her the thumbs up,

"And...go!" Rose kicked off the ground hard and soared through the air. Her light brown hair billowed past her. She saw Albus out of the corner of her eyes' rush at her. Giggling, she swerved her broomstick so he missed her by a mere inches...

"Damn!" she heard him cry. She leaned forward and shot forwards like a javelin. She swerved in and out of the goalposts and then she saw Albus coming towards her again.

"You can't get me!" she cried as he missed her again when she ducked underneath his arm. He laughed.

"I'll get you _soon_, Weasley!" Rose laughed. And that's when it happened. Just as she was about to swerve, her broom started buckling. Rose shrieked as she lost her footing on the broom. She fell off the broom, shrieking, falling through the skies, hearing gasps from below as she saw the fluffy white clouds above her, wondering if that was the last thing she would ever see...


	6. holding out for a hero

**I _do_ apologise for making dumb errors. Thank you for pointing them out, xHermyx One- they start Divination in third year, two, Kindra doesn't have the surname Patil since the wife takes the husband's name. Enjoy! Critisicm welcome:D**

Rose felt herself falling through the air, faster and faster, her screams fading on her mouth, maybe because she knew she was going to crash and die. She wondered what would happen when she hit the hard ground of the Quidditch pitch. Maybe she would crack her skull and die from brain haemorrhage? God, her parents' would be devastated. And Hugo? What about Hugo?  
Suddenly, Rose felt a pair of strong arms wrap protectively around her waist. Shutting her eyes', she leaned against her conservator. She was alive. Alive. She wasn't going to die! She felt the broomstick she was sitting on take a turn downwards and she clutched at the person's robes. And then... she felt her feet hit solid ground. As soon as she got off the broomstick, her legs buckled instantly and she slid to the floor.

"Christ, Weasley," said Scorpious. his eyes' narrowed. "That was some fall."

"Thank you, thank you!" gasped Rose, flinging herself into his arms. He was so astonished, he didn't hug her back until the last second, when she was dragged away from him by Albus.

"Rose! Thank god you're okay! I was so worried about you!" he said, hugging her tightly.

"Are you okay?" asked Kindra, running up behind Albus.

"Yeah, thanks to Scorpious," said Rose flashing a smile at him. Scorpious didn't say anything, he just looked ahead.

"Madam Hooch, that broomstick was bewitched," he told her and his voice held restrained anger.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, Malfoy!" barked Madam Hooch. She turned to Rose with a slightly contrite expression on her face.

"I do apologise, Miss Weasley,"

"Hey, I'm fine," said Rose shakily.

"I think you should get a little rest,"" said Madam Hooch, looking intently at Rose.

"I'll take her," said Albus instantly. He grabbed Rose's arm and hurried towards the castle.

"God, I felt horrible when you fell," he said quietly when they walked.

"Don't be, Al. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I just...I just sat on my broomstick. I was too shocked to move. I just couldn't believe you had fallen off. Then as soon as Scorpious saw you falling..." He stopped, thinking for a moment.

"Yeah?" asked Rose.

"It was really wierd. He just... started screaming. Then he nearly pushed Madam Hooch off her broomstick trying to get to you."

"What?" asked Rose.

"Yeah. He got to you just in time. You were," said Albus, holding up two fingers which had quite a long distance between them. "This close from dying."

"No way!" said Rose, horrifed.

"Way," replied Albus shortly. They entered the desrted common room.

"Well, you might as well have a rest,"said Albus, looking around. "I'll bring food up for you."

"Thanks, Al," said Rose gratefully. "Oh, and tell Scorpious thanks. For saving my life."

"Sure," said Albus. He smiled at Rose one more time and then left the common room. Rose sighed loudly and fell against one of the soft- cushioned sofas in the common room. She yawned and feeling her eyelids droop, let her head fall onto the nearest cushion.


	7. exams

As the end of year exams drew nearer, Rose found herself spending less time with Albus and Scorpious and more time with her revision notes. Albus, quite angry that he had been ditched over exams, found himself spending time with Victoire, his cousin, and her giggling gang of girlfriends. Rose giggled herself when she found out.  
Scorpious chose to seclude himself from the two ever since the exams drew dangerously close. Rose would sometimes catch him reading notes she had leant him by the warmth of the fire in the dead of night. The three acknowledged each other ever now and then, but too busy with their social studies, distanced themselves from idle chat. Their first exam was History of magic. Rose was relieved to see every question she let her eyes' skim over she had thoroughly revised the night before.  
After lunch period, they had a Transfiguration exam which Rose was almost certain she had passed. 

"God, that was _agony_!" groaned Albus as he joined her for dinner. "I mean, did you get the last question?"

"What, the one about which incantation to say when turning your animal into a goblet?" asked Scorpious, joining them.

"Yes," said Albus and Rose in unison.

"Didn't answer that."

"I made most of the stuff up!" groaned Albus, sliding in his chair. "Mgonagall is going to murder me!"

"I don't think so, Mr Poter," said a voice behind them. They caught sight of Professor Mgonagall sweeping past them to the table where all the teachers sat at the front of the hall, and Rose saw a faint smile on her face.

"What've we got tomorrow?" asked Rose through a mouthful of potatoe. Scorpious pulled out his timetable from his bag and looked at it for a moment.

"Charms," Rose brightened.

"Great!" Albus looked at her like one would look at a mad person.

"It's not a hard lesson, Al!" said Rose indignantly.

"No, of course it isn't!" said Albis sarcastically. He spotted a girl with long, satin- like dark brown hair and big blue eyes framed with glossy long lashes enter the hall. Albus leapt out of his chair and bounded towards her.

"Hey, Victoire!" he called out. She stopped and gave him an award- winning smile, her dimple flashing in her left cheek. Her friends entered and giggled when they caught sight of Albus. He blushed a deep shade of red.

"He fancies her," said Scorpious, smirking.

" You think? Maybe they're dating? No hang on I just remembered, she's already taken," said Rose, watching them as they walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She saw Scorpious looking at her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Do you like Albus?" asked Scorpious finally.

"_EW_!!" exclaimed Rose, her cheeks flaming. "How could you _think_ that? He's like my _brother_! _Urghh_! That's put me off my food! _EW_!" she shuddered, grabbing her bag. She shot a glare at Scorpious and walked away. She heard Scorpious laugh loudly as she exited the hall. Rose couldn't help but grin. He had a nice laugh.


	8. start of the summer holidays

**INCEST? URRGGH!! you guys have VERY dirty minds! ;)**

**Don't worry, I'm as against it as you are. You'll find out soon why Albus was blushing at the time, thnx for all of your reviews! much apprecitaed:D**

"There she is, Rose!" called out Albus as they pushed their trolley towards a smiling Ginny and Harry. Harry immediately grabbed Albus into a tight hug.

"Hey, mum, dad," said James, sauntering over to them. Ginny smiled and embraced him.

"You alright, Rose?" asked Harry when he let go of Albus. She grinned and nodded. "I saw your mum and dad somewhere back there." he said, jerking his head towards somewhere behind him.

"Thanks!" said Rose brightly, bounding off. She struggled to look through the thick steam for her parents', trying to avoid bumping into people as they chatted to their family, and finally, she saw them with Hugo, beaming up at her.

"_Rose_!" said Hermione, grabbing hold of her tight. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Rose called out.

"Mum...could you let... go of me?" she choked out.

"Oh," said Hermione. She let her down and Rose turned to her Ron.

"How are you doing, sweetie?" he asked, ruffling her hair and embracing her. Rose bent down to hug Hugo.

"How're you doing, little bro?" she murmered. He shrugged her off, smiling. Rose looked over her shoulder and saw Scorpious walk up to his mum and dad. The three stood awkwardly for a moment, but then his dad reached over and hugged his son. Scorpious stood stiff for a moment, then gave in and hugged his dad back. Rose smiled. It was good to see Scorpious let his defence down once in a while. He was so damn cold.

"Hey! Ron, Hermione!" called out Ginny's voice. Harry, Ginny, Albus and James drew near.

"Where's Lily?" asked Rose, looking around for the small redhead.

"Oh, she's over at her friend's house," said Ginny, wrapping an arm around Rose's neck. "You can see her when she comes home tonight."

"Coming over for dinner, then?" asked Harry to Ron and Hermione. They both nodded.

"Bye, Scorpious!" sang out Rose to him as they passed the tiny family. To her surprise, both Scorpious's parents' smiled at her.

"I'll write to you and Al!" called Scorpious back. He turned to his mum. "We're mates," he said, with a smug look on his face. Rose chuckled under her breath as she saw his mum roll her eyes'.

"You're friends?" asked Hermione, looking surprised, but not upset. Rose nodded.

"Just like my daughter," she heard Ron sigh loudly. "To go against what her parents' say."

"Oh, for god's _sake_, Ronald!" said Hermione, sounding amused. She held onto Rose's hand and the Weasleys' and Potters' walked out of King's Cross station together.

"Oh, hello, Lily!" said Rose when she caught sight of her cousin. Lily smiled up at her.

"Hello, Rose! Did you like Hogwarts?"

"Very much," replied Rose. She looked around the house.

"Wanna go up to my room?" asked Lily. Rose shrugged.

"Sure." They walked up the spotless, winding staircase and Rose passed several portraits staring at her as they walked passed. They passed a picture of a ballerina and the dancer laughed and took a bow.

"Urgh! She's so _annoying_!" said Lily with disgust. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"So," said Lily as she flung open her bedroom door to reveal a large room with pictures of the England quidditch team around the length of the room. "I heard your really good at Quidditch."

"What? Who told you that?" Lily shrugged and sat on her soft eiderdown bed.

"Albus mentioned in passing." Rose sat down next to her.

"Well, Albus was brilliant, of course. But that was my first time on a broomstick."

"Really?" asked Lily, impressed. "You must be a natural. My dad was a natural," she added, looking proud. "My dad said quidditch talent must run in our blood, My grandad James was good at it too. Hey!" she said, turning to Rose, her eyes' sparkling. "Uncle Ron was a keeper! And mum played Seeker for a while! You must be really talented too!"

"Yeah, right," snorted Rose, although she felt a rush of excitement at the thought.

"Way," said Lily determinedly.

"Lily! Rose!" called out Hermione at the bottom of the staircase. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" yelled Lily. She got off her bed and motioned for Rose to follow. But Rose stayed in Lily's room for a while, taking a look at the English quidditch teams. And then a thought came to her...


	9. second year

"Rose! Hurry up!" yelled Hermione from the bottom of the stairs as Rose scurried around for her boot. Where had she _put_ the damn thing? She finally spotted it and grabbed it, pulling it on. They were quite pretty. Long and velvety, they stopped just short of her knee and had bright silver buckes down the side with black lace. She surveyed herself in the mirror. Not bad for first day of school. She was wearing skinny jeans and a black top and silver hoop earings. Her hair was braided and looked as shiny as ever. Rose grabbed her long, bright red coat and hurried downstairs to see her mother checking her watch impatiently.

"Isn't dad coming?" asked Rose, looking around.

"He has some urgent business right now, but he told me to tell you on! It's 10:30!"

"Coming! Coming!" grumbled Rose, pulling her luggage behind her. Hermione surveyeed the amount of it through narrowed eyes' then sighed.

"What?" asked Rose.

"Nothing, nothing," said Hermione in a low voice. She pulled out her wand and a split second later, Rose's luggage flew gracefully into the air.

"Do you remember what incantation this-"

"Wingardium leviosa." said Rose moodily. Hermione smiled at her then turned her back on her daughter and walked out of the door.

"Come on, Al!" yelled Rose, seizing her friend's hand as they heard the shrill whistle of the train. They hopped onto the train, waved their sorrowful parents' a quick goodbye and looked through the compartments once again for an empty one.

"Honestly!" said Albus frustratedly as they looked through the tenth one. "Is this going to happen every year? Spending time opening compartments to check if they're vacant? We could spend time catching up on some chatting!"

"Look no further, my friends'," drawled a silky voice behind them. Rose and Albus turned around to see Scorpious leaning against the doorframe of one of the compartments they had just passed.

"_Scorpious_!" shrieked Rose, hugging him tightly. Then suddenly, she whacked him on the shoulder hard.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his arm. "What the hell was _that_ for?"

"For not writing to me, you idiot!" yelled Rose, her dark blue eyes' flashing with anger. "You practically _promised_!"

"Yeah, well I've been busy!" said Scorpious.

"Doing what?" asked Albus curiously.

"My father took most of my time from the summer holidays teaching me how to play quidditch. He wants me on the team," he explained to Rose whose eyes' softened slightly. "By the time I finished playing, I was so tired I could barely lift my hand to write a letter. I'm sorry." Rose groaned guiltily.

"It's okay, Scorpious, seriously," she said.

"So, did you say you found a compartment?" asked Albus, looking around. Scorpious nodded and directed them to the nearest one. They enetered and sat down. Albus was about to sit next to the window, but Rose, grabbing him by his denim jacket, pulled him out of the way and took the place instead. Scorpious smirked.

"I thought you and your dad patched things up?" asked Albus, frowning. Scorpious rolled his eyes'.

"Yeah, me too. Turns out he hadn't changed."

"I thought he was going to just accept you for what you are?"

"Oh, he did," said Scorpious, with a slightly sarcastic tone. "But he just wants me on the Quidditch team. Probably to gloat to all his other friends on what a good quidditch player I am."

"Scorpious," said Rose slowly, frowning. The boys' turned to look at her questioningly.

"Don't you think it's a long name?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let's pick one for him!" said Albus eagerly.

"How about...Scorp?" asked Albus. Scorpious snarled.

"My father calls me that."

"Score?"

"Makes me sound like a player."

"Pie?"

"I'm not food, Potter."

"Cori?" asked Rose suddenly. The two turned to her.

"Yeah!" said Albus excitedly, his emerald eyes' glinting. He turned to Scorpious. "What do you think?" Scorpious looked deep in thought, but finally he gave in.

"Fine, fine." Rose and Albus grinned. The compartment door slammed open and the three looked up. It was Blaise, a Slytherin and their enemy from year one.

"What do you want, Blaise?" scowled Albus angrily. Blaise let a slow, evil smile spread over his features.

"Watch what you're saying Potter, or you might just have to face my wrath." He pointed his wand at Albus. Albus snorted.

"Like I'm scared of _you_, Blaise."

"You might not care about your own skin," said Blaise, still smiling. "But since you're a Gryffindor, I'm sure you care for others." He suddenly whipped his wand towards Rose, but before he could even manage to get a curse out, Scorpious jumped in front of Rose protectively and yelled, "Petrificus totalus!" Blaise's figure stood rooted to the spot for a couple of seconds, then he fell over and slammed hard to the ground.

"What is going on 'ere?" asked Victoire in her slight Fench accent, as she entered, intently looking at Blaise.

"He was annoying us," said Scorpious, tucking his wand back into his jeans. He turned to Rose.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," answered Rose.

"I haven't seen you for ages," said Albus as the two turned around again. Victoire flashed him a smile.

"Yes, you didn't come to my house this holiday." Albus looked down, then up again.

"Is, er..." he glanced at Rose and Scorpious, then turned back to Victoire. "Anyone in your compartment?" Victoire beamed at him.

"Of course! There's Zara, Kindra and...Rebecca, of course." Rose noticed Albus flush slightly at the sound of the last girls' name, and shooting an apologetic look at the two, followed Victoire out of the compartment. Rose stared after them for a while. Then everything clinked into place.

"Of _course_!" Rose said, slapping her hand against her forehead and then sitting down on the seat next to her.

"I know who Albus fancies!" Scorpious smirked a little.

"Can't believe it took you this long to find out."

"What, you knew _all_ this time?" Rose spluttered out. He shrugged and continued staring out of the window.


	10. recruiting the Gryffindor team

"Professor Tyranny," said a brisk voice coming from the front of the classroom during Rose's potions lesson. 

"How can I help you, Professor Mgonagall?" asked the potions master , beaming at Rose's head of house.

"I require a word with Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley, if you please."

"Certainly!" he nodded at Rose, Scorpious and Albus and they slowly got out of their seats, shooting confused glances at each other. Was Professor Mgonagall going to shout them for 'accidentally- purposely' spilling some of their scalding potion onto Blaise during their double lesson of potions?

Following Scorpious and Albus out of the room, they walked with Professor Mgonagall out of the dungeons. She strode through the hallway as they talked to each other while trying to keep pace.

"Is she mad at us?" murmered Rose to Albus.

"Dunno," said Albus, glancing at her. "She's doesn't look angry." They watched as she carried on walking, lips pursed, head up.

"That's impossible. She's_ always_ angry."

"In here," she said finally, pointing to an empty room. Rose, Albus and Scorpious stepped inside and she firmly closed the door behind her. Turning to three puzzled faces, she spoke.

"Well, I'm going to cut to the chase," she said.

"Professor, we know you're angry at us for spilling some of our potion on Blaise, but we didn't mean it," started Albus, looking a little scared. "You're not going to expel us, are you?"

"What on earth are you talking about, Potter?" asked Professor Mgonagall , looking a little alarmed- which was quite a change for her face. "I'm here to talk about Quidditch" Scorpious straigtened up a little beside Rose.

"Madam Hooch has given me a list of names for recruiting the new Gryffindor team. All three of you were on it." Rose's jaw dropped.

"But, Professor, I _can't_-"

"Especially _you_, Mis Weasley. Madam Hooch has highly recommended you."

"Now, I don't have time for this chit chat," said Professor Mgonagall, drawing herself up to her full height again. "We will sort everything out during the first ten minutes of your lunch break tomorrow. I must ask you, however, not to notify your fellow Gryffondors' _just_ yet. You may go back to your lesson." Rose still stood, eyes' wide and she had to practically be pulled out of the room by the arm from Albus.

"Oh my god!" said Albus, as soon as they were out of earshot. "We got picked! Ha!" Scorpious smiled a genuine smile. "Rose!" said Albus excitedly. "Let's write home and tell everyone!"

"Okay!" said Rose brightly. She turned to Scorpious. "Your dad will be pleased, won't he, Cori?" He shrugged, looking down.

"Oh, come _on_! He's been on your back ever since the begininng of year to get you on the team. You won't have him pestering you all the time now!" Scorpious snorted.

"I'm not betting on that one." None of the three spoke to each other during their walk back to the dungeons. Even Albus managed to hold his excitement in. When they walked back to the classroom, their friends shot them curious looks, but they ignored them and sat down. They just couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

"Now, this is our captain, Summer Mckintosh," said Professor Mgonagall, standing next to a tall captain with long, fluffy blonde hair and onyx black eyes'. She looked like she could be a lot of fun, but strict too. She smiled at the three as they looked up at her.

"You must obey any orders she gives out. Now," she said, pointing at Albus. "Your brother runs for seeker," she said. Albus nodded.

"Yes, he plays very well," said Professor Mgonagall, smiling ever so slightly. She thought for a minute. "I think you'd run as a good keeper, however."

"_Really_?" asked Albus, surprised. Profesor Mgonagall treated this as a rhetorical question and moved onto Scorpious, surveying him. Her eyes' flickered up and down him as he stood still then she said abruptly, "I think he'd make a fair beater, what do you think, MissMckintosh?" Summer smiled and nodded in agreement. And then Professor Mgonagall moved onto Rose. Rose gulped. Hard. Then Summer moved in.

"You know what, Professor?" she said aloud, looking down at Rose. "I think she'd make an _excellent_ chaser." Professor Mgonagall seemed to be pondering this thought.

"She has a good figure," said Summer, frowning as she circled Rose. Then she suddenly stopped.

"You're not on a diet, are you?" Rose shook her head vigorously.

"Good. Because if you were, I wouldn't let you into the Gryffindor team. I don't believe in girls' who think they're too fat and go on a stupid, pointless diet that makes them lose half their skin in the process."

"I'm _not_ one of those people," said Rose sharply. Summer smiled.

"I know you aren't." She turned to Professor Mgonagall. "I think she'd make an good Chaser, Professor." Professor Mgonagall slowly nodded.

"Very well. Do so as you wish. Inform Miss Summerfield we will be having Miss Weasley as the second chaser."

"Dani Summerfield is one of our chasers," explained Summer to the three as Professor Mgonagall. "She's a fourth grader. Known for playing pranks on the Slytherins. You guys would probably get along with her." Albus, Rose and Scopious grinned.


	11. fourth year

**My apologies. I haven't updated this story for a while since I was very busy- but from now on it has my undivided attention. I've been thinking up plots and storylines to keep you lot hooked (evil cackle) Please excuse my mistakes (dates, times, people- the lot) this was done right before I went to sleep so my eyelids were kind of drooping. Other then that- please review! **

_Please note: I might be skipping years at a time e.g: from second year to fourth year and so forth..._

"Dad, seriously, I'll be fine," said Rose, pushing her dad away.

"Oh, I don't know, Rose," said Ron reluctantly, surveying the crowd. "I don't want to leave you here on your own."

"Dad! I'm fourteen, for god's sake! This is mid- morning! I'm a witch! What could _possibly_ happen to me?"

"Did you find Al?" asked Ron, eyes narrowed at the pretty brunette in front of him. Rose rolled her eyes'.

"Dad! Yes, _of course_ I did! Now _go_! I'll be fine!" Ron sighed and finally gave in. Leaning down, he gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek.

"Give mum my love," said Rose, smiling. Ron nodded.

"Will do. Right, bye Rose," he said, looking around the platform once more. Rose sighed. Her parents' were never going to stop being over protective of her. Maybe she should start getting used to it. She looked around the busy platform to see people rushing around frantically, some in robes, some dressed as muggles; parent's talking sternly to their children; friends' reunited and talking gaily to one another; boy's shooting her looks of interest. Rose held down the urge to stick her tongue out- she was very much past that stage of doing so and it would be quite inappropriate seeing as they weren't doing her much harm.

Suddenly, she felt warm hands wrap around her eyes', preventing light from reflecting off her dark blue irises. Rose knew exactly who it was before she launched into his arms.

"Scorpious!" she squealed, hugging him tight. He hugged her back.

"Whoa! What happeend to_ Cori_?"

"Forgot," muumbled Rose against Scorpious's leather jacket. She had missed the smell of him.

"Where's Al?" asked Scorious, looking around. Rose pulled away, scowling.

"Hey Rose! How are you? Are you fine? Did you practise quidditch during the holidays? NO. You just say 'Where's Al'?" Scorpiious laughed.

"Sorry, Rosie. But, really, I need to know where he is. Rebecca nearly murdered me for not giving information on his whereabouts a couple of seconds ago."

"Well, I think he boarded the train without us," said Rose, frowning. Sighing loudly, Scoripous grabbed her hand.

"You got your luggage on the train?" he asked Rose, turning around. Rose nodded.

"Great. Let's get going." He pushed past a couple of fourth years who didn't bother to retort rudely at his lack of consideration and pulled Rose onto the train.

"Coming through!" sang Rose, as Scorpious pushed his way, not caring he was sending vulenrable first year girls' sprawling onto the floor.

"Rose! Cori!" called out a voice. They spun around to see Albus frantically waving from an open compartment. Rebecca was cuddling up to him.

"Honestly, that girl sticks to him like a leech," said Rose irritably. Scoripous sneered.

"Getting jealous, are we, Rose?" Throwing him a dirty look, Rose pushed a laughing Scorpious out of the way and enetered the compartment first.

"Hey, Rebecca!" said Rose brightly, sitting opposite the stunning blonde. Rebecca smiled as a smirking Scorpious took a seat next to Rose.

"You alright, Rose? asked Rebecca, flipping a lock of golden blonde hair behind her back.

"I've been better," murmered Rose to Scorpious.

She didn't exactly know why she didn't exactly like Rebecca. Maybe it was because she was encorouging the boys' to stare at her as she passed by means of winking or smiling in their direction. Myab it was becasue of the tight clothes she wore which had Albus's eyes' hooked only on her body and not her face. She glanced at Scorpious to see if he was having the same reaction- and was surprised to see him reading The Daily Prophet. As if he could sense her staring, he looked over at her and smirked. Pouting, Rose turned her attention to the window. God, didn't that boy pay attention to ANYTHING?


	12. cheater

"I saw Dani before," said Albus through a mouthful of turkey. "She wanted to see you." Rose, who was staring at Albus eating his food, apalled at his eating habits, failed to cacth this piece of news. 

"What?" she asked.

"Dani. Looking for you," said Scorpious who was eating in a rather more sensible matter.

"Oh," said Rose, shaking herself out of her daze. "Yeah I'll go see her after muggle studies." Albus groaned.

"Rose, I still don't understand why you're taking that...that_ lesson_."

"Because it's interesting," said Rose defensively.

"Yes, I know, but you already know so much about them. You're half blood, for god's sake!"

"I know! So _what_? My _mum _took muggle studies when she was here! Besides...I get bored easily," added Rose as an after thought.

"Bored?" asked Albus, eyes' wide. "How could you possible get _bored_? There's secret passgeways to find, quidditch to play!"

"The only secret passegway is the chamber of secrets- which has been barricaded. And you could get kind of bored with Quidditch if you continouously play it."

"You know, she has a point," said Scorpious, looking at Rose.

"Thank you, Cori," said Rose gratefully. She turned back to Albus, eyebrow raised. "Where's Rebecca?"

"I don't know," said Albus, shrugging. "We were talking and then she just...sloped away."

"You're losing your touch, mate," said Scorpious. Rose slammed her high- heeled boot into Scorpious's foot. Swearing, he turned to Rose angrily.

"What the_ hell_ did you do that for?" Rose sent him a look then jerked her head towards Albus, they both turned around to see Albus with his head in his hand.

"It'll work out, Al," said Rose softly. "Right, Scorpious?" she asked, turning around to face Scorpious. He shrugged and turned back to his food. Rose let out an angry hiss. Standing up, she grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you _later_," she said angrily to a confused Scorpious. She smiled sweetly at Albus and made her way out of the hall.

"Hey, Rose!" called out a fellow chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team, Dani Summerfield.

"Hey, Dan!" Rose called back out as she passed the length of the Gryffindor table. "See you later, okay?"

"Yup , I need to talk to you later," said Dani. Rose sneaked a glance at the Ravenclaw table on her left hand side. Victoire was there with her usual gang...but no Rebecca?  
Sighing, Rose darted a look over her shoulder. Albus still had his hand in his hands and Scorpious was loking at her with a curious expression on his flawless face. Rolling her eyes' at him, she walked out of the double doors. Shrugging her rich brunette hair out of her face, she carried on down past stone steps. Honestly, that boy! He was as inconsiderate as...as... she didn't _know._ He just _was_! Letting out a frustrated sigh, she pushed open a door. And gasped.

Rebecca was standing in the middle of the room. Kissing a boy, That boy WAS NOT Albus.

"James?" shrieked Rose. Rebecca and James sprang apart, looking flustered.

"Rose," whispered James, looking horrified. Without saying anything, Rose turned on her heel and walked away.

"Rose!" yelled James. She could hear him running after her but didn't turn around. How _dare_ her? His own brother. And that _slut_. She was cheating on Albus.

Without thinking, she turned to face James and saw Rebecca trailing behind him.

"You _hoe_!" she shrieked at Rebecca. "How dare you? With his own _brother!"_ She turned to James. "And _you!_ You're just as bad as she is! What is Al going to say when he finds out? He'll...he'll..." Rose abruptly stopped at that because she was crying so hard.

"You won't tell, will you?" asked Rebecca uncertainly.

"Of course she'll tell, you filthy slut," hissed a voice behind Rose. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she buried her face in their chest.

"If you think you're going to get away with this, you're quite mistaken. Al deserves to know."

"You're going to tell him?" asked James, looking aghast.

"Of course I'm going to tell him," said Scorpious calmly. "He's my best mate."


	13. covering up

"Let's go, Rose," said Scorpious sharply, pulling Rose off him. 

"_No_! said Rebecca, rushing forward. She grabbed Rose's wrist. "Please _don't tell_..."

"Leave her alone," snarled Scorpious, pushing Rebecca away.

"Don't push her like that!" said Jmaes angrily, moving forward.

"I can push her how I want. Especially after what she's did."

"She hasn't _done_ anything!" said James.

"No, of _course_ she hasn't," said Scorpious sarcastically.

"Rose...please don't tell," whispered Rebecca, her green eyes' watering.

"He deserves to know," said Scorpious briskly. He grabbed Roses's hand and pulled her away.

"_Rose_! _No_!" shrieked Rebecca, pulling Rose back. Rose winced as she felt her arm being pulled harshly by Rebecca.

"Leave her _alone_, bitch!" screamed Scorpious, pushing her away.

"What's going on over here?" asked a confused voice behind them. The four turned around to see Albus.

"Al!" said Rebecca. "What...what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well...I was on my way to the common room." said Albus slowly. "And then...I heard voices..."

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" asked James softly. Rose inadvertently dug her fingernails into Scorpious's wrist. He didn't wince or tell her to stop. He just stared at Albus expectantly.

"I...no," said Albus finally. He scrutinized their faces. "What _were_ you talking about?"

"Nothing important," said James quickly.

"Yeah, we were just talking about someone's birthday," added Rebecca in a convincing voice. Albus turned to Scorpious and Rose.

"Guys I- Rose, are you _crying_?" asked Albus his green eyes' darting from her to the other three.

"No," said Rose quickly, brushing at her tear stained face. "I wasn't."

"Guys..." said Albus slowly "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"_NO_!" said Rebecca and James loudly. Albus turned to Scorpious.

"Cori?" James and Rebecca shot pleading glances at Scorpious. Scorpious ignored them. He turned to Rose. She shook her head. Turning back to Albus, he spoke.

"No." There was a relieved sigh from Rebecca and James but Rose was oblivious to it. Pushing past Scorpious, who made no attempt to stop her, she strode out of the corridor. She heard Albus make a noise somewhere betwen confusion and exasperation.

"Rose!" shouted someone behind her.

"Go _away_, Rebeca," said Rose sharply.

"No, Rose please. _Listen_..." said Rebecca, hurrying towards her, choking back a sob. Maybe it was the noise that _softened_ Rose. She didn't exactly know as she slowed down.

"_What_?" asked Rose tiredly, finally coming to a halt.

"We didn't mean...I didn't...we didn't want you to find out like this."

"Well, I did," said Rose.

"And I'm _sorry_!" said Rebecca desperately.

"It's not _me_ you should be apologising to," said Rose.

"I know! It's just..." Rebecca trailed off, looking down. There was a long pause, and then she spoke again.

"It was different with James. It was just..._real_, you know?" she asked

"No, I don't," said Rose tiredly.

"With Albus it was just...it wasn't...right. But with James everything just seemed to... fit."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," said Rose coldly. Rebecca looked up.

"You know, for a girl with your brains, I'd have expected you to know. Hell, you don't even know what's right in front of you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rose. She was getting a little tired of the conversation. Something in Rebecca's tone made the girl sound oddly cliche.

"Scorpious."

"What?" asked Rose, frowning. "What the hell has Scorpious got to do with this."

"What, don't tell me you haven't _noticed_!" said Rebecca, letting out a bark of laughter.

"Noticed _what_?" asked Rose impatiently,. Rebecca looked at her oddly.

"That's he's in love with you." Rose spluttered.

"What, _Scorpious_?"

"Don't sound so surprised," said Rebecca softly. "I've seen the way he looks at you." But before Rose could utter another word, the blonde girl whirled around and walked in the opposite direction.


	14. first dates

"Nervous?" asked Albus to Rose as they stood under the shade of a large tree, trying to ignore the screams of anticipation of the outside crowd who were currently holding banners of red and gold that glinted when the light hit it. Rose knew that if she turned onto the other side, shades of fierce blue and silver would hit her. This was it. Her match with Ravenclaw. And she was going to enjoy every minute of it, she hoped. 

"Why would I be _nervous_?" she asked coolly.

"Because you're shaking," said Albus, smiling and pointing to Rose whose hands were trembling slightly.

"I'm cold," she said.

"It's hot outside," said Scorpious, pointing to the blazing sun that lit up the pitch in a glorious sheen.

"So?" asked Rose. But it was the truth. She was a little scared. She always was before matches. Maybe it was because of the crowd.

"You're just lucky it doesn't affect your flying abilities," said Albus pointedly, grasping his firebolt tightly.

"All set?" asked James, joining them. His smile faded when he caught sight of Scorpious.

"Hey,are we ready?" came Dani's voice as she drifted to join them. "Five minutes then we're flying out," she said to Rose excitedly. Rose groaned and leaned against the wall. She was having the impressive urge to vomit. Why did this always happen to her? _Why_?

"Rose?" asked Scorpious.

"Cori, I can't do this," groaned Rose, clutching her stomach. "By the way, you might want to move back a little, I might barf on you."

"I don't care," said Scorpious impatiently. "Are you feeling ill again?"

"It always happens before matches," sais Dani worriedly. "But she's looking a little paler then usual..."

"_No_!" said a voice behind them. Rose notcied it was another on of their chasers, Robert Davidson. "You're not going to leave, are you, Rose?" he asked, looking a little scared. "You're one of our best chasers!"

"She's not _leaving_!" said Scorpious angrily. Turning to Rose, he spoke firmly. "You can do this. I _know_ you can. All you have to do is go out there and try your best. You've got two people protecting you." Rose found that his words were starngely reassuring. She felt some of the sick feeling she was experiencing just moments ago dissapear and she raised a hand.

"Fine," she said. "I'm fine. I'll play." There was a whoop and cheers.

"Let's do it then!" shouted Robert. They all mounted their brooms and flew out into the air, the cheers from their house welcoming them. Rose flew a little lower and saw Madam Hooch striding onto the pitch, carrying a chest with her. Laying it down on the floor, she looked up at the opposing teams.

"Now, I want a good, _clean_ game!" she barked. She turned to Ravenclaw and added rather severely. "From _all_ of you." Opening the chest, she threw a large, red ball into the air.She released the pelting bludgers after and lastly came the golden snitch, it's white wings fluttering lightly against the cool wind.

"The game..._begins_!" The shrill whistle set Roses' nerves on air, but ignoring them, she immediately flew after the quaffle. It wasn't hard, her broom was fast and she had developed her skills during the holidays. Expertly catching it between her fingertips, she flew as fast as she could, aware there were three other Ravenclaw's in toe.

"And Weasley's caught it!" Came the commentator's voice, booming through the pitch. The screams from the Gryffindor's encouraging her gave her an upbeat as she easily threw the quaffle to Dani who was a little in front of her.

"She throws it to Summerfield..." Dani caught it and threw it to Robert who caught it who threw it back to Rose who chucked it into one of the hoops. It cleanly shot through the other side as the Gryffindor supprters screamed loudly.

"Weasley scores! Ten points to Grtffindor! Barely five minutes into the game!" Rose gave a thumbs up to Albus who was hovering between three hoops on the other side. He grinned at her.  
Looking towards her other side, she saw Scorpious's bat slam into an oncoming bludger. It flew towards the other side, hitting a Ravelcaw chaser right in the chest. He buckled over in pain and fell off his broomstick, his body thumping onto the grass.  
There was an angry yell from the Ravenclaw's but the Gryffindors laughed and cheered.

"And Summerfield's in posession of the quaffle!" came the commentator. Rose notcied Dani clucthing the qauffle tightly against her while four angry Ravenclaw's chased her. Swearing a little under her breath. Rose swerved sharply and urged her broom on as fast as it could go.  
Dani noticed her and chucked it to her. Catching it, Rose soared through the pitch, stopping at the goalposts. The Ravelclaw hovered between the three hoops determinedly. Rose, rolling her eyes', chucked it through one of the hoops.

"Weasley scores again! Another ten points to Gryffindor!" Rose laughed loudly. Everyone had been warning her since morning how hard the Ravenclaw's were to beat, but they were proving themselves easier then the Slytherins. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw James flying around the pitch in a despersate search for the snitch. Along the way, she saw Albus block the quaffle from going into the hoop.

"Excellent save from Potter," said the commentator. "Oh look, I think Potter has found the snitch!" Sure enough, when Rose looked down, she saw James flying furiously after the golden snitch, its wings were fluttering frantically; after a minute or so, James and the Ravenclaw seeker were head to head...

"Rose! Watch out!" came Dani's shriek not far from her. Rose looked up to see a bludger speeding towards her. Looking around, she saw Scorpious on the far end of the pitch; he wasn't even looking her way. Gulping, Rose's attention turned back to the bludger- it was a mere second from knocking her off her broom...

Concentrating hard, Rose stood on top of her broom and did a quick cartwheel over the bludger as it soared past her broom- just where her chest had been a couple of seconds ago. The stunt awarded Rose whoops and cheers of admirations as she fell neatly back to place on her broom.

"Potter's caught the snitch! Gryffindor's _won_!" came the screaming commentator. Rose looked down to see a beaming James clutching the snitch in his hand. The Gryffindor supporters yelled happily and Rose flew down to join the rest of her team.

"That was awesome!" said Albus as they walked through the double doors and into the hall. "Seriously, I think that's the best we played!"

"Rose, where the _hell_ did you learn that stunt from?" asked Dani, her eyes' wide.

"Well, it was a long time ago. I was just standing in Lily's room when the thought of performing stunts on a broom just...came to me."

"So you learnt how to do it by_ yourself_?" asked Albus, green eyes' wide. Rose shrugged.

"Kinda," she said. Dani, Rose, Scorpious and Albus sat together on the Gryffindor table.

"Can't wait till the next match!" said Dani excitedly. "I think we're doing Slythering next..."

"Yeah, we just _can't_ wait for that," said Albus sarcastically.

"They're easy to beat," offered Scorpious.

"Er...Rose?" came a voice from above. The four looked up to see a fourth year from Hufflepuff. His name was Matt Richardson. He had long, blonde hair that stopped just by his shoulders and piercing blue eyes' that made Rose think of the sky in summetime..

"Yeah?" asked Rose. What on earth did Matt want with _her_?

"Just stopped to say that you were really good in the match."

"Yeah, she was, wasn't she?" asked Dani proudly. Matt smiled, his dimples showing.

"Yeah, And...I also wanted to ask you something else."

"Sure," said Rose easily.

"Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next week?"

Rose was so caught off guard that she immediately said, "Yes." She didn't know if it was her or her imagination, but she thought she felt Scorpious stiffen a little beside her.

"Great!" said Matt, smiling again. He noded at Dani and Albus, ignoring Scorpious and walked away.

"Whoa, Rose!" said Dani when Matt was out of earshot. "Your first date with _Matt Richardson_!"


	15. missing you

Rose didn't know what the hell was going on. Scorpious seemed to have a personality disorder. He was happy after the match, glad that they had won, but ever since lunchtime had ended, he had avoided her. 

"Want to go outside?" she asked him.

"Goe homework to do," he replied shortly, walking upstairs to the boy's dormitory. Rose thought it would sort itself out. Maybe he was angry at her for something. But no matter how hard Rsoe wracked her brains to think_ what_ she had done wrong, she didn't come up with anything. Tired and frustrated, she flung herself onto the nearest sofa and sat there, staring into the fireplace. She _had_ to find out what was going on with him.

A week later and Rose was sitting in a chair in the common room, dreading to go on her date. "Oh, it's nice and hot outside!" said Dani, looking through the window. She winked at Rose. "Perfect weather for a date, eh, Rose?" Rose glared at her.

"Don't say that _word_. It just makes me more nervous!"

"Too bad. So... Annabelle told me to take you to to the empty room on the the fourth floor. She's going to do your hair and make- up." Dani jumped up and down. "And with my fab clothes, you'll look a million dollars! Not that you don't, already," she added. Rose looked down at her pyjamas and giggled.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed into some jeans and a top! I'll be waiting for you in the common room!" Dani flounced out of the dormitory leaving Rose to change.

"I'm feeling neurotic," admitted Rose to Dani as they left through the portrait hole.

"All you have to do is take deep breaths and think of something that makes you calm." Rose thought hard.

"Ah! Here we are!" sang Dani. Rapping her knuckles on the door, she said out loud, "Annie! We're here!" There were voices from inside the room, and then the door swung open to reveal a pretty girl with sun- kissed skin and long, wavy blonde hair up to her waist. Her eyes' were big and brown, famed with long lashes. She looked like something out of a fairytale book.

"Come in, come in," she said. Rose noticed the girl had a slight Italian accent in her voice. There were around four other girls' in the room who beamed as soon as Dani and Rose entered.

"Ah, so this is Rose," said on of the girls', looking at Rose's face intently. "She's pretty," she announced finally to Dani. "Just a little bit of work." Before Rose could day anything, the three girls' pulled her into a swivel chair that sat in front of a cupboard piled with clips and make up boxes.

"Oh no!" said Rose suddenly, trying to get out of the seat. She felt firm hands hold her down.

"Rosie, just _relax_!" said Dani calmly. "Everything's going to be fine. You'll look fab!"

"Dani, I've never put on make- up before!" said Rose, verging on the point of hysteria. "I've never done my _hair_ before!"

"Then this will be the first time you have," said Dani, smiling widely.

"Ready, girls?" she called out to the girls' who were holding wands, sciscoors, clips and make-up in their hands.

"_Ready_!" they called out simultaneously, bearing down on Rose...

Rose was scared to look in the mirror. Scared to open her eyes'. Scared to see what she had turned into.

"Rose! Just look!" said Dani excitedly, pushing a mirror into Rose's hands. "You look brilliant!" Rose opened her eyes.' Her jaw dropped. It wasn't her. Or, at least, it didn't look _look_ her.

Her hair was shiny and sleek, glinting when the light hit it and some of her hair was pulled back into a french plait while some strands dipped down the curve of her cheekbone elegantly. Her eyes were outlined, making her dark blue eues' glitter and the mascara made her eyelashes twice as long. The lipstick was a bright shade of red, a daring move to have it put on her face, but it blended well with the colour of her skin.

"Guys," she started, not taking her eyes' off the girl in the mirror, hardly daring to believe it was atually her. "I-"

"You look great," said Annabelle.

"I don't know...what to say."

"Say that you'll put these clothes on," said Dani, holding up a denim mini skirt with a dark blue halter neck top. "I didn't bring it here for_ nothing_, you know." Rose laughed. Her anxiety frizzled away as she clutched the clothes in her hand.

"Oh my god! I don't know what to do! Or _say_!"

"Just be yourself," said Annabelle firmly.

"Don't crack lame jokes," added Dani.

"Don't pay for anything," added another one of the girls'.

"Don't mention _any_ of your past boyfriends," added another one of the girls severely. Rose interrupted.

"I don't _have_ any past boyfriends."

"Hmm..." said Annabelle. "You could use that to your advantage..."

"Galloping gargoyles!" said Dani all of a sudden, making the three jump. "Rose- look at the _time_!" Rose checked the time and yelped.

"Oh my god! He's going to meet me at the gate in ten minutes!"

"Well, let's quickly check into the Gryffondor common room!! See ya!" she said, waving her hand at the girls'.

"Bye!" they replied simultaneously.

"Quick, quick!" yelled Dani, pulling Rose along the corridor. They hurriedly ran up the stairs and in no less then five mintues, they arrived at Gryffindor tower, out of breath.

"Flubberworm," said Rose, cluctching a stich on her side.

"Indeed," said the fat lady. The portrait door swung open and the girls' walked inside. The common room was empty besides from James, Albus and Scorpious who were talking quite passionately about Quidditch. At the sound of the portrait door closing, James turned around and caught sight of Rose. He wolf whistled.

"Shut _up,_ James!" said Rose angrily.

"Looking good, Rose," said Albus, grinning. Scorpious looked at Dani.

"Robert's looking for you," he said.

"Oh," said Dani, looking confused. "Well, then...I'd better get going... Good luck," she whispered to Rose as she passed her. Rose crossed her fingers behind her back. She needed all the luck she could get.

"So, what's your favourite subject?" asked Matt as he and Rose sipped butterbeer in the shop. 'The Three Broomsticks'. Rose still couldn't believe her luck. Her date was going spectacularly well. Matt was funny and caring. Rose never knew talking was _this_ easy.

"Hmm...I guess I really enjoy Charms. And potions," she added as an afterthought. Matt made a face.

"Horrible! I like defence against the dark arts." Rose shuddered.

"You don't like it?" asked Matt, smiling.

"It's just so..._dark_."

"Yeah, I get what you mean..." said Matt, evidently thinking. "But it's really interesting once you get used to it."

"Hmmm..." said Rose, looking out of the window. She saw Hogwarts students running around, laughing, holding bags of sweets. She distinctly remembered the first time her, Albus and Scorpious visited Hogsmeade last year. Scorpious had tried to steal some sweets from Zonko's while Albus distracted the owner. The thought made her smile. How typical, thought Rose. I'm on a date and all I can think about is my friends. Rose felt lonely even though she was in a crowded room, sitting with a guy who couldn't seem to take his eyes' off her. Something was missing.


	16. end of friendship

"Well?" asked Dani anxiously, waiting by the school gates. "How did it go?" Rose plastered a fake smile onto her face. 

"Yeah! It was great!"

"Great!" said Dani happily. There was a moment of silence as the two walked back into the castle and then Dani spoke again. "So did you two kiss?"

"What?" asked Rose, appalled. "Dani, people don't kiss on their first date!"

"_I_ did," said Dani with a wink. Rose sighed.

"Oh, by the way, Scorpious beat someone up today." Rose stopped abruptly and turned to Dani, eyes' wide.

"_What_?" Dani shrugged.

"I don't really know how it started. I mean, the boy was just teasing him. I think it was a Ravenclaw...anyway, the boy says something, and next thing we know, he's lying on the floor, his nose broken, screaming as if his soul is being pulled out of him or something."

"What happened to Scorpious?" asked Rose urgently.

"He's got detention every day for a week. Albus tried to ask him what happened but he just pushed him away. Won't talk to anyone. We're thinking maybe you could get through to him."

"_Me_?" asked Rose, startled.

"Well, you're _also_ his best mate, Rose. "

"Oh, I don't know," said Rose anxiously. "You'll think he'll speak to _me_?

"I _know_ he will," said Dani confidently. Rose looked up to see they had already arrived at the common room.

"You go," she said stifling a yawn. "I've got to talk to Robert."

"You've been talking to Robert a lot these days," said Rose curiously. Dani's eyes' sparkled mischeviously.

"Tell me about it. Trouble is, I can't seem to get a word in edgeways if you...er... know what I mean." She winked at Rose and skipped down the stone hallway. Rose sighed.

"Password?" asked the fat lady.

"Erm...flubberworm?" she asked. The portrait door swung open. Rose looked around, oblivious to it banging soundly behind her. She saw Scorpious sitting on his own, attempting to finish his charms eassy and walked quickly to him, falling onto the seat next to him.

"Hiya!" she said brightly. Scorpious nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to his essay. Rose cleared her throat.

"So, er...how are you?" Scorpious curled a lip.

"Fine. You?"

"Good. So...do you want help with your essay?"

"Nah, I'm alright thanks." There was silence besides the occasional scribbling coming from the quill Scorpious was writing with. Finally, Rose put her foot down.

"Scorpious, what the _hell_ is going on?"

"What are you talking anout?" he asked boredly. Rose stood up.

"You haven't been talking to me ever since the match, you avoid me, you punch a guy's face in for no reason... Is something _bothering_ you?" There was a moment of silence as Scorpious's grey eyes' fixed on hers and then he spoke.

"Yeah. There is a problem."

"Then what is it?" asked Rose desperately.

"You." The word stung Rose as she tried to make sense of it.

"M-me? What do you mean?"

"I mean _you're_ my problem. You just piss me off all the time."

"I- what?" Rose felt hurt beyond comparison. She couldn't believe this was_ Scorpious_ talking. "So you're saying that I'm...your problem. That our friendship was a...a mistake?" Rose asked incredulously. She couldn't believe he was _saying_ this. Scorpious. Her best friend since first year.

"The biggest mistake I have ever made," replied Scorpious calmly. Rose looked at him for a moment. Then burst into tears and fled the room.


	17. Scorpious's confession

**Excuse me if I am rushing the story, I just really need to get this done quickly!**

**_Four hours earlier_**

"I hope everything goes alright for Rose," said Albus anxiously. Scorpious ignored him and carried on eating his lunch.

"Hey! Cori! What's _wrong_ with you today?" Scorpious shrugged and played around with his food. He wasn't really feeling hungry anymore.

"Has something upset you?" asked Albus, leaning in. Scorpious shook his head.

"Nah, I'm alright. Just feeling a little sick."

"Oh. Right." He looked over at Rebecca from the Ravenclaw table, laughing with her friends'. "I might just go and talk to her," he said, smiling a little. Scorpious had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from telling Albus the truth about what Rebecca _really_ had been up to through closed doors but smiled instead.

"Sure," Albus clapped him hard on the back.

"Hope you get better, man." Scorpious watched him walk of with an odd feeling in his stomach. It twisted uncomfortably inside his stomach, almost like it was pulling his insides out, giving him the urge to scream, to rip someone's insides out to-

"Hey, you alright, Scorp?" asked Kevin Clarkson, a Hufflepuff, taking Albus's recently vacated seat. Scorpious avoided his eyes' and looked back down at his food, his fists clenched.

"So, what's been going on?" asked Kevin, helping himself to some steak pie. Scorpious shrugged.

"Nothing much." Kevin watched him thoughtfully, chewing on his food.

"You look upset."

"I am _not_ upset," said Scorpious through clecnhed teeth.

"Is it because of Rose?" Is she-" Before he knew it, Scorpious launched at him. He knew exactly what word had triggered his sudden attack. _Rose_. And before he knew it, he was sinking his fist into the boy's face, wanting it to bleed, willing his every negative emotion into him, wanting it to go away. To leave him alone, to get this insane, jealous monster _out _of him.

"Cori!" yelled Albus, running forward, trying to hold his arm back. Snarling, Scorpious pushed him away and turned back to the boy. He was getting pleasure out of every wince the boy echoed, after every scream he cried, he could do this forever...

"Mr Malfoy!" screamed somone, quite shrilly. Scorpious stood up to see Professor Mcgonagall run towards them, lips set in a furious line, eyes' flashing angrily. "What do you think you're doing?" Kevin groaned with pain underneath him.

"_You_," she snapped at Albus briskly, "Take him to the hospital wing. _Now_." Albus obediently walked forward and helped Kevin up. Throwing a searching look at Scorpious over his shoulder, he staggered out with the bruised and beaten boy out of the double doors and around the corner.

"What do you think you are doing?" assked Professor Mcgonagall. "How _dare _you..." Scorpious didn't feel guilty. Or angry. He just felt numb.

"Follow me," said Professor Mcgonagall shortly, seeming to pull herself together. Scorpious followed her, his legs feeling weak.

"In," she said, pointing to an empty classroom. Scorpious walked into it, disregardful of the desks and chairs he was banging into as he walked forward. Professor Mcgonagall slammed the door shut behind her.

"Now," she said, breathing hard as if restraining herself from punching _him_. "Would you like to explain what that was all about?" Scorpious shrugged. He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. It seemed to be used as an alternative for his feelings.

"So you beat up a Huffelpuff for no _obvious_ reason?" asked Professor Mgonagall sharply.

"I guess," said Scorpious, pushing his long whitish- blonde hair out of his face. Professor Mgonagall watched him for a long moment.

"I am not a fool, Mr Malfoy," she said finally. "For putting a student in hospital, fifty points from Gryffondor will be taken." Scorpious didn't bother to open his mouth to argue. It seemed all his energy had been drained out of him.

"And...detention every day for a week, I should say," said Professor Mgonagall. Scorpious didn't say anything after this either. There was a long pause. And then Professor Mgongall's voice, remarkably softer spoke out.

"Are you _sure_ you are alright, Mr Malfoy?" Scorpious nodded.

"Very well. Off you go," she said, opening the door again. Scorpious didn't look up at her as he passed. He walkked quickly, ignoring the students darting him looks of curiosity, his grey eyes' fixed firmly on the floor.

"Flubberworm," he hissed at the fat lady as she gazed at him. Looking offended, she hissed back.

"No need to take that tone with _me_, young man."

"I can use whatever tone I bloody like," said Scorpious, teeth clenched, eyes' narrowed. The fat lady sighed, knowing she wasn't going to win the argument and the portrait hole door swung open, allowing him in. Noticing the pillow, he walked over to it, gave a yell of fury and sunk his fist into it. It was a much more satisfactory feeling since the thing didn't squirm or yell in fright and agony. Scorpious sunk his fist in...again...again, his breathing becoming hard, his knuckles red.

"What's going on over here?" came a yelp of astonishment from behind Scorpious. Scorpious whirled around, wand on the ready. Then lowered it down, breathing still heavy when he noticed it was James.

"You okay?" asked James worriedly, his bright brown eyes moving over Scorpious's face.

"Piss off," said Scorpious angrily. He sat on a seat, trying hard to control his breathing, hardly aware of James taking a seat next to him.

"I heard what happened...Rebecca told me."

"While you snogged her?" asked Scorpious.

"No," said James sharply. "Honestly, Scorpious, you're going to hold this against me forever, aren't you?"

"For as long as it takes," replied Scorpious easily. James sighed and leaned back against the sofa.

"Was it true the guy was only talking to you and next thing, you're punching him?" Scorpious didn't reply.

"Was it something he said?" asked James impatiently, brushing a lock of dark hair away from his eyes'.

"No," said Scorpious softly.

"Rebecca said you looked really angry," said James after a while. Scorpious leaned back against his seat, closing his eyes. Maybe ignoring James was a good idea.- just to let the words come through one ear and drift out of the other...not letting the words process in his head..."

"You know," said James, determined not to give up without finding the answer to Scorpious's anger. "My dad always used to tell me a prblem shared is a problem halved. And it's true...when I told someone my worries, it felt like...a whole weight had been lifted off me."

"Lucky you," said Scorpious quietly.

"Yeah, lucky me. And lucky you, too, Scorpious. You've got loads of people to share your problems with. You've got me, Albus, Rose-"

"Don't _say_ that." said Scorpious through gritted teeth. James stopped abruptly, startled.

"Say what?"

"Never mind," said Scorpious, closing his eyes' again.

"What, Rose?"

"I said don't _say that_!" roared Scorpious jumping up. James took a step back, eyes' wide. There was a moment of silence.

"Why? Why can't I say her name?" Scorpious looked down.

"Is it because she said something bad to you?" asked James persistently. "Are you guys still friends?"

"Just leave me alone," hissed Scorpious, turning away.

"Why won't you tell me?" asked James angrily. "Dammit, no one shares anything with me any-"

"I love her!" yelled Scorpious, eyes' blazing with hurt and anger. "I_ love_ her!" Scorpious said, burying his head in his hands. James watched him for a moment, eyes' dark.

"I see," he said softly after a while, Scorpious sat down again, head still in his hands. James watched him for a long moment. Then turned back and headed out.


	18. end of year

**-sigh of relief- I'm glad you guys don't mind that I _am_ rushing this! In response to one of your questions, I don't really know how many chapters this story is going to have since I'm not planning it, I'm just writing as I go along (Please don't kill me!) But I'm taking a guess it will be around 20-25 chapters at the most. Again, thank you_ so much_ for your reviews, they really give me a boost! Keep 'em coming!**

The end of fourth year came as quickly as the blink of an eye. Before Rose could even make sense of why James was darting her wierd looks every now and again and Scorpious snarled every time he saw her, she found herself sitting in a compartment with Albus, staring out of the window, the exact action she had been doing when she had first met Scorpious on the train. The memory saddened her as she thought about it. Her attmepts to talk to Scorpious had gone down the drain. He would either swear at her or turn the other way when he saw her walking towards him. Rose had finally given up and had avoided him too- though it was clearly hard. He never spoke a word to her for the rest of the year and now she was sitting with only one of her friends who sighed and looked out of the clean panes of the window every now and again. Rose knew she was boring him, but, honestly, if he was finding her company so cloying, couldn't he find himself somehwere _else_ to sit?

"Albus," said Rose softly after the sixth time she heard him sigh loudly. "I really don't mind. You can sit somewhere else if you want to." Albus gave her a quizzical expression.

"How did you-"

"I just do," Rose shortly replied.

"Well, I _do_ kind of want to sit with Rebecca," admitted Albus, but he looked apologetic when he saw the loook on Rose's face. "You can come too, if you want." Albus had clearly mistaken Rose's expression of anger for one of sadness. He_ still_ didn't know Rebecca was cheating on him with his brother, yet she shouldn't be the one to tell him. She didn't really want to be the bearer of such disgusting news.

"No, I think I'll stay here," said Rose quietly, the trees outside reflecting in her dark blue eyes' as the train speeded along the track. "I want to sit on my own."

"You sure?" asked Albus hesitantly, Rose didn't say anything; just merely nodded. Reluctantly, Albus got up and opened the door.

"I'll catch up with you later, ok? Oh, and if you want to come and join us, you're welcome."

"Thanks, Al," said Rose. She could feel the beginnings of a sob catching at her throat and willed Albus to leave the compartment quicker so she could break down without any questions and probing from people who looked and sounded concerned but only wanted the latest gossip. As soon as the sound of the compartment door shut, Rose covered her face with her hands and felt the warm tears fall onto her fingertips. She wondered how long she had held the tears in. It felt good to get it out without anyone watching her or comforting her because comfort or sympathy just made her feel a lot worse.

"So now you know," said a smug voice from above her. Rose looked up, startled. Rebecca stood by the door, hand on hip, eyebrow delicately raised.

"What are you on about?" asked Rose, quickly wiping the tears away.

"Now you know what it feels like to have something _missing_," said Rebecca, taking a seat opposite Rose. Rose's eyes' narrowed.

"Didnd't Albus leave to sit with you?"

"I told him I had someone to see," said Rebecca with a sly grin. Shrugging a lock of hair away from her face, she pulled out a nail filer and Rose watched as she slid a frail fingernail under it.

"What did you come here for?" asked Rose. "Can't you see that I want time on my own?"

"Well, actually, it looks to me like you want time _with_ someone," said Rebecca without looking up, stil intent on her fingernails.

"Well you thought wrong," said Rose angrily. "Leave me alone, you hoe." Rebecca looked up, half angry, half hurt.

"Don't call me that, Rose. I resent it," she said in a low voice.

"Why not? It's true! You're dating two boys' at once! And they're brothers!" Rose felt the tears gathering near her eyes' again for no particular reason but was incognizant to it.

"Hoe's date boys and drop them," said Rebecca softly. "I have dated Albus but I'm too scared to drop him. That's not heartless, that's cowardice. There's a big difference, Rose. If I didn't care for feelings, I would've dropped Albus before you could've said the word 'stop.' But I haven't and I've told James to back off because if Albus were to find out, I know how upset he'd really be. I just need the right time to tell him, and _you_ pestering me all the time is _not_ helping me." Rebecca's words silenced Rose and she leaned against the soft, cushiony seat of the carriage and closed her eyes'.

"Look," came Rebecca's voice again, but this time kinder. "I know you've been through a lot and I don't want to be rude, but Rose...this is just the beginning of it." Rose's eyes' snapped open.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting up straight.

"I _mean_," said Rebecca, sighing and slipping her nail filer into the pocket of her jeans. "That things can get _worse_ then this. You could find yourself in a situation where no one is talking to you at all."

"What do you_ mean_?" asked Rose angrily.

"Look at Albus, Rosie," said Rebecca standing up. "Did he even bother to talk to you, to ask how you were? You're getting so depressed and upset, you don't realise you're pushing people away from you. People will start to think 'oh, there's a girl who's crying all the time, what's the point of talking to her?'"

"That's not true," whispered Rose. Rebecca placed a pale, manicured hand onto Rose's shoulder.

"Trust me on that one, Rose. Bloody hell, I've been there and back."

"Yeah, pull the other one," said Rose, smiling.

"Looks can be decieving, Rose," said Rebecca, making her way out of the compartment. "Does Scorpious act like he looks? I don't think so." Rebecca slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Rose to think. Rebecca was wrong about the last one, thought Rose incuriously. Scorpious was exactly what he looked like.

"You alright, honey?" asked Ron, one hand on the wheel, turning around to take a look at Rose.

"Yes, you _do_ look a bit pale," said Hermione worriedly, looking around from the passenger seat.

"I'm fine," said Rose.

"Dad!" whined Hugo. "Drive faster!" Ron darted a pleading look at Hermione, but she stood her ground.

"Absolutely _not_, Ronald. It's too risky, especially with all these muggles around..."

"Oh, come _on_, Hermione!" said Ron, eyes' half on the road and half on her. "I drove fine when I was in second year, I think I'm a pro in the air now..."

"And what will you do when the invisibilty boost goes faulty _again_?" asked Hermione, eyebrows' raised.

"I've got you," said Ron, flashing her a smile.

"Unfortunately for you, Ronald, I haven't got my wand," said Hermione, flashing Ron her own smile. Ron scowled and turned his attention back to the road.

"Rose, what's wrong?" asked Hermione to Rose that night when everyone else was asleep.

"Nothing is," said Rose, not looking up from her revised edition of Hogwarts: A History.

"Rose," sighed Hermione, taking a seat on her bed. "I'm your mother. You can't fool me."

"I'm not _fooling_ you, mum," said Rose earnestly.

"Then tell me what's wrong," pleaded Hermione. "Let me _help_ you."

"Nothing's wrong," said Rose, cringing because she knew it was her least convincing tone. "Seriously, you have _nothing_ to worry about." Hermione watched her for a long moment.

"You _do_ know if you had anything to talk about, you can come to me?"

"I _know_, mum," said Rose, smiling. Leaning forward, Hermione kissed her daughter on the head.

"I'll be waiting for you when you think it's the right time to tell me. Everything," she added. Rose nodded and watched her mother silently slip away, shutting the door behind her.

Well, mum, thought Rose bitterly. You're going to have to wait a long time for that.


	19. playing with fire

**Hey people:D Ok, I guess I owe you all an apology. I haven't updated in months. And apology number two for this chapter- it's quite short. And apology number three- my writing has definitely gone a bit rusty, as you can see -nervous laugh- I promise to update more frequently aaand I better stop with my rambling. **

_Hey Cori,  
How's your holidays going? My one is pretty boring. I've been on my broomstick a lot, trying to test out some of my new skills. Albus is staying over at Rebecca's house for a bit- no surprises there!  
I miss him a lot, Well, him and his stupid questions. So what have you been up to lately? Anything interesting? Look, I'm so sorry about everything but-_

Rose scrunched up the letter for the sixth time that day. She was sick of this. Her attamepts at reconciliation with Scorpious was putting her on the end of her tether. Why did she keep having to put the word 'broomstick' into evey bloody letter? It was making her sound like a Quidditch- crazed good for nothing person.  
And why was she switching her tone from casual to emotional? Scopious hated that kind of thing. He just liked to the point letters. Rose groaned and banged her head on the table. Maybe she should just start off formal? _Cori, I just miss you. Please be my friend?_  
God, no. That would be reputation suicide.

"Rose? Honey, are you coming down?" called out Hermione from the bottom of the stairs.

"Er...I'm a bit busy right now, mum," said Rose, grabbing the scrunched up piece of paper and chucking it into the nearby bin.

"Are you sure you're okay? You haven't been down all morning."

"I'm fine mum. Just cataching up on some schoolwork." Rose snorted under her breath. Schoolwork was the last thing on her mind.

"That's fine. Have you packed your bags?"

"Yeah, everything's packed and ready to go," said Rose, annoyed by the sarcastic note coming from her own voice. She heard her mother's footsteps walk away and then turned back to survey her stack of parchment. Maybe she should just skip the mail. Talking face to face was always better. Wasn't it? Maybe it wasn't good for her. She could already have a vision of what was to happen. Scorpious looking at her, eyebrows raised while she nervously bit her lip, face bright red, struggling to get the words out, only saying something else that was ridiculous. She'd probably end up asking him if he'd like a cup of tea in which the ending result would be Scorpious's eyebrows' travelling further up and her storming away from his view, gabbling gibberish and ending up slamming her head against another table,courtesy of her slowness in dealing with such situations.

She hated herself for it. She hated herself for everything. Yet she really couldn't understand what she had done wrong. What was she apologising _for?_ Was she going to stop in mid- sentence, pondering upon this thought while apologising? Rose winced. Maybe she should just forget about the apology.

Oh god. All she knew was that things weren't the same.

She wanted to laugh again when Scorpious insulted Albus- yet there were no hard feelings. She wanted to smile, looking back at the memories of the years they had gone through in Hogwarts.

She wanted Scorpious back. And she couldn't believe it had taken her this long to realise but...she loved him. And she'll be damned if she was the one that had put the stop to their friendship. She was going to put it right even if it was the last thing she did.

"But I still can't believe you didn't get the prefect badge!" said Rebecca, open- mouthed as the train trudged on past grassy hills. Rebecca had got the badge for Ravenclaw, but for some reason, Rose didn't envy her. Rose shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really want it. Too much responsibilty. I have other things on my mind right now."

"Like what?" asked Albus. Rose didn't answer but out of the corner of her eye she saw Rebecca giving her a knowing look.

"Oh, have you seen Cori anywhere?" asked Rose, sitting up. Albus and Rebecca looked awkwardly at each other.

"What?" asked Rose, instantly getting the feeling they were hiding something from her.

"Well...it's just..." started Rebecca.

"Yes...?" prodded Rose, getting the feeling she wasn't going to like this.

"Well...er...he's hanging out with the Slytherins," said Albus.

"Oh." said Rose, sitting back. She felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. Scorpious picked the Slytherins over _them?_ Those conniving, evil, vicious cows? Hell, he didn't even like them. What was he _thinking_?

"And, er...there's something else," said Rebecca, looking edgy. Albus shot her a warning look.

"What?" asked Rose suspiciously.

"It's nothing..._that_ important...just that.."

"What is it?" snapped Rose.

"He's dating a Slytherin," said Rebecca in one breath. Albus groaned and put his head in his hands. Rose was half annoyed at Albus for keeping this from her and half shocked.

"W-What?" asked Rose faintly.

"Er...yeah," said Rebecca, looking down. "Sorry I had to tell you that." Rose looked at her for a long time. So here she was, ready to talk to Scorpious, sort things out, but then he went to hang out with the Slytherins' and bang some-

"Who is she? What house is she in?" demanded Rose.

"Er...we don't know who she is exactly but...she's in Slytherin," said Albus warily. Rose swore under her breath. Scorpious hated the Slytherins more than all of them put together. Surely he wouldn't go this far.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," said Rebecca, watching her expressions. Rose rasied an eyebrow.

"You think I care? I don't care what he does anymore, that's his business." She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes'. Maybe that way she could prevent the tears from forcing their way out. She could almost hear Albus and Rebecca exchanging worried glances. She could hear the distant rumbling coming from the train as it sped along its tracks.

Focus on something else, something _else_, she told herself.

Maybe it will ease the pain. She could almost hear Albus yelling in her ear to stop being such a drama queen. Her eyes' snapped open. She sat up again and cleared her throat.

"I think I might require some chocolate," she said.

"Well, I guess chocolate always helps when you're feeling depressed," said Albus slowly.

"I'm more in a celebrating mood, actually," she said, plastering a smile onto her face.

"What's there to celebrate?" asked Rebecca, looking confused.

"Returning to Hogwarts?" suggested Rose.

Yeah right.


	20. detentions

"Tuck your shirt in!" snapped Scorpious as he passed a fellow Gryffindor who was just about to step out of the portrait hole. The third year blushed and tucked his shirt in. Rose sunk deeper into her seat and pulled the book in front of her face so it was covering her entirely. Never had she expected the prefect badge would be going to _Scorpious_. She half expected Albus to get it. He might not have been so bright in lessons, but he was kind, forgiving and quiet. Scorpious on the other hand...well, he looked like he was enjoying the role of prefect. He did nothing but order people about ever since the morning had started. During her free period, she had watched him out of the corner of her eye and seen him tick people off for merely raising their voices a little over a whisper. 

Well, don't stand there gawping!" snapped Scorpious at a crowd of people. "Carry on with your work. I'm not dishing out entertainment in free periods." Rose couldn't help smiling. How very like Scorpious.

"Find something funny, Weasley?" asked Scorpious, turning on her, gray eyes piercing. Rose hadn't realised she had lowered her Transfiguration book to watch the proceedings.

"No!" she said quickly. For a minute she thought she saw a flicker of a smile on his face then he turned his back on her and walked out.

"God, what a bastard," she heard someone mutter.

Rose was in the library when she felt someone's gaze falling on her. Turning around slightly, she spotted Matt, who was leaning against a bookshelf. She waved a hand at him.

"Hey!" she said. He grinned and walked over.

"Hey, Rose! How was your holidays?" He pulled out a seat and sat directly opposite her.

"Yeah, it was good, how was yours?"

"It was okay. I... missed you loads, though."

"Oh," said Rose soflty, lowering her eyes' back to her book. She could feel Matt's eyes intently on her.

"You never wrote to me," he said, sounding slightly wounded.

"Oh...yeah, I was just kinda...busy." A silence enveloped them. Rose didn't think she had felt this uncomfortable in all her life. She felt stifled. Maybe she should say something... But what? All interesting topics had dissapeared from her mind as soon as she had seen him.

"So...I heard you didn't get the badge," said Matt, sitting back, making the decision for her. "Why does that surprise me?"

"You didn't get it either." Matt grinned.

"Well, that's a different case. I spent most of the time in first and second year picking on people who were weaker than me."

"What?" asked Rose, confused.

"Yeah, I used to be a bit nasty before...but now I've changed." His blue eyes' met hers.

"You were nasty?" asked Rose, intrigued. "I didn't know that. You just don't seem the type." Matt grinned.

"Trust me, looks can be decieving." Where had she heard that before?

"Tell me about it," she snorted. Matt glaced at his watch then got up.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay." There was a moments pause, then Matt leaned in and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek. His lips lingered there for a while, then he straightened up without looking at her and walked away. Rose held her hand to her cheek, startled. And even when she got up, packed her things away and started off to her next class, she could still feel his kiss there, burning her skin.

"Is it just me or are you totally avoiding Matt?" asked Dani, leaning over Rose to get a piece of mince pie.

"Am not," scowled Rose.

"Look, Rose, if you have no feelings with the guy, just admit it to him. Quit leaving him hanging. Whenever I look his way, he's staring at you like a fox at a rabbit. It's getting a bit stalkerish now," Dani added, giving a little shiver.

"I think it's sweet," said a girl Rose had never known before. She looked like a first year with her petite frame and blonde pigtails.

"I'm Amy, by the way," she said.

"Sweet?" asked Dani incredously. "I bet the guy secretly takes pictures of her and sticks it up on his wall, touching those lips he knows he'll never kiss-"

"Ok, pack it in now," snapped Rose. "Since when did you become all poetic?"

"Since she's been going out with Robert," said Amy cheekily.

"Oi, don't chat to me kid, I barely know you," retorted Dani. Amy, looking slightly stung, got off her chair and marched off with a slightly haugthy expression on her face. Dani rolled her eyes.

"Kids these days. So, back to the subject of Matt."

"I like Matt. We're very well acquainted."

"Acquainted?" asked Dani, rolling her eyes' once again. "Give me some credit, Rose."

"I like him." said Rose defensively. "He's a nice guy. Sweet...honourable...cute," she added. Dani laughed.

"Sure, he's hot. extremely hot. But-"

"You two had better not sit there for long," warned a flustered third year, running up towards their end.

"Why not?" asked Rose.

"Scorpious is coming along and he's allowed to give detentions. He's already handed a couple out and all the victims were doing was playing exploding snap in the common room."

"Christ, what's got into him lately?" said Rose angrily.

"A detention for saying that, Rose," said an annoyed Scorpious from abover her. Rose stood up.

"What?" she said. "All I did was-"

"You are a two- faced Gryffindor, Weasley. And you have detention in the dungeons. Tommorow, eight o' clock."

"But I didn't even do anything!" said Rise indignantly.

"I'll see you there," said Scorpioys stiffly. He walked away.

"Oh, great!" exploded Rose, turning to Dani. "What's worse than being stuck in a dungeon with Scorpious? I hope I'm not the only one there."


	21. torn between two

Rose gritted her teeth as she felt another wave of pain hit her in the stomach. Damn period. She'd been getting these pains since morning and the stress of this detention seemed to worsen them. 

"What's wrong, Weasley? You constipated or something?" A small titter went around the class. There was only around eight people altogether, all from different years and houses.

"Did I say you can laugh?" snapped Scorpious. The laughing abruptly stopped. Rose felt like crying. This was so humiliating. Scorpious had to go and pick this day. She lowered her head to the table as she felt the waves of pain hit her again. And again. She forced herself not to make a noise as utter silence was heard around the classroom.

"Right, Sunnydale, Covent, Beckinsale, since you're silent you can leave." Rose heard three chairs scrape back simultaneously and footsteps walk away. "And don't let me catch you playing exploding snap or hanging out in the corridors after hours again!" called Scorpious out after them.

Oh please, please let me leave, Rose thought desperately. But she wasn't called out. After a couple more moments, there was a few more chairs scraping back, whispering voices, a banging door then silence once again. Rose didn't know whether she was the only one left, but hoped she wasn't. Her pains seemed to be worsening, so much that she wouldn't be surprised if she collapsed to the floor in agony. Her hands tightened into fists as she tried to inhale and exhale. Slowly. Concentrating.

"Rose?" said Scorpious slowly. Just ignore him, she thought to herself. Ignore him and concentrate on your breathing.

"Rose?" she heard him call again. Footsteps advanced and she heard him lean close to her, felt his warm breath against her hair.

"Rose, you okay?" he whispered. She didn't answer. Almost reluctantly, he let his hand trail in her soft hair. "Talk to me," he said. Rose felt the tears cascade down her face but permitted herself not to reveal that vulnerability.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, fingers still stroking her hair. She nodded wordlessly. And suddenly...

"It hurts," she said, voice cracking. "It hurts a lot." Oh. my. god. She did _not_ practically tell Scorpious she was having period pains. How _humiliating._ The thought made her cry even more.

"Sssh, it's okay," he said softly, and to her utter astonishment, he pulled her slightly so that she was suddenly encircled in his arms. She stayed stiff in his arms as he held her tightly, but then returned his hug. She didn't think she had ever hugged him for this long. It felt so wierd, yet so...right. So different from Matt.

"You embarassed me," she said, still feeling the tear marks on her face. Scorpious wrapped his arms around her even harder.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"And you haven't talked to me for ages," she said, feeling the tears come up again.

"I know, I know. I just felt... angry."

"We could've talked. I still don't know what's going on." Scorpious pulled back and looked at her.

"You don't?" he whispered. Rose shook her head, wiping the tears off her face with the sleeve of her robe.

"I just know you've been angry with me because of something I said...or did."

"I have," he said.

"What was it?" she asked desperately. "Because whatever it is, I want to make it right. I miss you, we all do. And you're hanging out with the Slytherins- how _could_ you? You _hate_ them. And who's this person you're dating because I've-"

"Rose, calm down," said Scorpious, hugging her again.

"No, I will _not_," said Rose angrily, pulling away. "Not till I get an explanation."

Scorpious sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, it's complicated."

"Well, talk to me so I can _un_complicate it," said Rose.

"You won't understand-"

"Try me," replied Rose stubbornly. Scorpious sighed again, then looked up at her.

"Ok, well basically-" The door suddenly banged open and Matt strode in.

"Malfoy," he said coldly. He turned to Rose and his expression softened. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. Albus told me you'd be here."

"Yeah, she's in detention," replied Scorpious equally coldly.

"Well, I'm taking her _out _of detention," snapped Matt. He pointed to a blue and yellow badge gleaming on his chest. "Looks like you're not the only one with authority round here, Malfoy." Rose's jaw dropped. Matt was a _prefect_? Why didn't he tell her? As if reading her thoughts, Matt flashed her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Rose, didn't think it was that important." Rose cleared her throat.

"Oh. Okay."

"So let's get going then," he said, shooting an annoyed look at Scorpious then reaching forward to help Rose up. She winced.

"Actually, she isn't feeling too good at the moment," interrupted Scorpious, standing in between them. Matt stopped.

"You okay, Rose?" he asked, looking worried. Rose nodded.

"Yeah, it's just I have this stomach ache-"

"Well, believe me, being stuck here with Scorpious certianly won't make you feel better," he said, sneering at Scorpious. Suddenly, Rose believed everything Matt had said about being nasty before. Maybe she should just go with him to make sure a fight wouldn't break out. But she needed to hear what Scorpious had to say...

"You know what? I think Rose should decide," said Matt. They both looked at her. Rose opened her mouth.

"I...I think I should go with Matt," she said quickly, getting up, trying to ignore the pains that seemed to get worse with every movement she made. Matt shot a triumphant grin at Scorpious and moved forward to help Rose.

"Well, I'll guess we'll be seeing you around then, Malfoy," said Matt. Scorpious didn't answer, just stood back. But as they passed, he grabbed one of Rose's hands and stuffed a crumpled piece of paper in it. Winking at her, he let go and silently watched as they left the classroom.

* * *

"Thank god we've got rid of him. He freaks me out a bit," muttered Matt as they walked away. Rose forced a smile onto her face.

"You know you really don't look too well," said Matt, turning to look at her. "Do you want to go out and get some air?"

"That would be good," said Rose weakly. Matt took her arm and guided her up the stairs.

"It's freezing down in the dungeons. I hate it." Rose didn't reply. They carried on walking in silence till they finally reached outside. The calm breeze ruffled Rose's hair, carrying with it the scent of lilies and roses. She inhaled.

"That's better," she smiled. Matt smiled back and together they sat down on a bench. Looking around, Rose saw the grounds were quite deserted, apart from a couple of people here and there, lying on the grass, books and paper spread out in front of them and others walking around, enjoying the scenery.

"So what's going on with you and Scorpious?" Matt suddenly blurted out. Rose felt her good mood dissapear.

"Me and Scorpious?" she questioned, faking ignorance. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Matt looked carefully at her. Leaning down, he pulled out a bit of grass and started breaking it off with his fingers. "Because...some people seem to think there's something going on between you two."

"Well, that's just absurd," said Rose. "We're just good friends. Nothing more."

"Because if there _is_ something going on, Rose I don't think I could..." Matt broke off, his interest in the grass in his hands growing by the minute.

"I care about you," he said, gathering his courage and looking her in the eyes'. "I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone else." Rose wanted to look away, to say something but she couldn't remove her gaze from his. The colour of his eyes' were almost hypnotising. Coaxing her near... Even as she was thinking it, Matt's face was getting nearer and nearer as he leaned down. Rose instinctively closed her eyes, she could feel his warm breath fanning her face. He was so close she could almost hear his heartbeats- which seemed to be slightly more faster than usual. And any minute now she was going to kiss him...feel his lips against hers...

Smack.

Something seemed to have hit Matt in the chest because he suddenly jumped back. Rose looked down to see a tennis ball lying on the bench between them.

"Oi!" screamed Matt, looking furious. Grasping the tennis ball, he looked at Rose.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to catch whoever did it." Rose nodded and watched as he quickly ran off. She sighed. So much for first kiss, she thought.She stretched. And then felt the paper still in her hand. Heart thumping, she opened the crumpled paper and read it.

_Tonight, __10:00_

_Gryffindor Tower_

Rose read it over again. Holding the paper up, she ripped it once, twice- till it was torn into tiny pieces. Pulling her wand out, she directed them into the nearest bin. She was definitely going to be meeting him tonight. She needed to know everything.


	22. confession time

**I decided there was too much tension in this chapter for Scorpious to- wait a minute, I'm giving away the plot :s keep reading. **

Rose was feeling on edge all day. Not only was she nervous about her future meeting with Scorpious, she couldn't seem to get Matt out of her sight. It was like he _knew_ she was going to meet him. Everytime she stole a glance at Matt, he had this determined, angry look on his face. Rose was beginning to feel scared. Hoping that she would be able to get rid of him, after Charms, she was the first person to leave the class, hoping to make a quick exit to the Gryffindor common room, practically the only place Matt wouldn't be able to enter. Well, apart from the ladies bathrooms. But there he was, standing outside the charms room casually. Rose pretended to be ignorant of the fact he was not there, yet he stood firmly in front of her.

Hey , Rose," he said in a low voice.

"Oh, hi, Matt!" she said cheerfully. "Erm...what are you doing here?" Matt walked nearer and Rose flinched. He laughed softly.

"Relax, babe. I'm not going to hit you." He swung an arm around her shoulder and they walked together. "I just want to spend the whole day with you because we've barely seen each other lately."

"We just saw each other this afternoon," said Rose. Matt laughed.

"Yeah, I know. But I just want to spend the _whole_ day with you."

"I see," said Rose. Great, how was she going to do this? What was she going to do? It looked to her like Matt was going to be tagging along, following her everywhere. And even if she did retreat to the common room, heaven knows, he'd probably be waiting outside. The thought made her cringe.

"Erm...Matt,, I just need to use the bathroom, is that okay with you?" she asked him."

"Sure," he said. They walked to the outside of the girls bathroom and he leaned against the outside of the wall.

"I'll just be waiting here," he said. She grinned nervously and entered the room. She spotted some fifth year Hufflepuff girls she didn't know before, Amy and...

"Dani!" she squealed, hoping Matt couldn't hear her outside. However, she couldn't help experiencing a relaxed feeling steal over her at the sight of her friend. Dani turned around, and smiled at Rose.

"Hey, girl! What's up?"

"Dani," said Rose softly, running up to her, struggling to be as discreet as possible. "It's about Matt." Amy looked up and edged nearer, green eyes' alight with excitement of yet another bit of girly gossip. Dani noticing this, turned to her.

"Scarper, you stupid kid. This is a topic of discretion. Don't worry, we'll invite you to the conversation when something of insignifacance arises. Like you, perhaps." Amy's face fell and flashing an angry look at Dani, she walked out of the bathroom with a slight 'humph.'

"Silly girl," muttered Dani. She turned back to Rose.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I did before. I was just...saving you from yourself."

"What?" asked Rose, now very confused.

"Okay, so I was meant to be aiming in some other...place, but admit it, it _did_ help, right?"

"Hang on," said Rose, slowly catching on. "_You_ threw that ball at Matt today?"

"Yeah, because I-" She stopped shortly, noticing the look on Rose's face.

"Oops," she said, giggling. "You didn't know, did you?" Rose whacked Dani on the arm. A couple of Hufflepuffs looked around in interest.

"Why did you do that?" asked Rose angrily Dani sighed. When she spoke again, it was as if she was speaking to a three year old toddler, hoping to calm her down.

"It was for your own good. There's no point in kissing someone you have no feelings for."

Rose opened her mouth. Then closed it again. There was truth in what Dani had said.

"What you looking at? Have you never seen a verbal bitch fight before?" snapped Dani at the Hufflepuffs. They shot alarmed looks at each other and then walked out of the bathroom. Rose unexpectedly giggled.

"Dani, you're acting so wierd today." Dani grinned.

"Yeah, I know. It's all the big words, right?"

"The way you talk is so different." Rose paused, looking at her closely. "But I guess, in a wierd, distorted way, it suits you." Dani rolled her eyes'.

"Yeah, Robert's been teaching me these new words and they come in handy- especially when you're opponent is as dumb as a squashed-"

"Rose? You done in there?" rang out Matt's voice from outside the bathroom. Rose's eyes' widened as she remembered the reason for coming into the bathrooms in the first place and she grasped Dani's arm.

"Please, Dani. Please get rid of Matt for me."

"Why?" asked Dani, turning to the mirror to straighten out her shiny hair.

"Because I have a feeling he's going to be following me around all day," hissed Rose.

"Don't you _want_ that?" smirked Dani. Rose groaned loudly.

"No, I _don't_. I'm supposed to be meeting Cori tonight." Dani's mouth fell open and she turned around.

"Rose! Are you two- timing?" she questioned, looking slightly awed.

"_No_, of course not," said Rose quickly. "We're just meeting up for a little talk." At Dani's raised eyebrows', she added, "He just wants to explain everything. Like, why he's been angry at me and everything." Dani snorted.

"You don't need Cori to explain. We've already told you a hundred times."

"Told me _what_?" asked Rose. Dani sighed.

"It doesn't matter." she fiddled one more time with hair. "Right, so you want me to distract Matt for the whole day?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Rose, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hmm," said Dani, thinking. "Well," she said, turning to Rose and grinning cheekily. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" asked Rose urgently.

"I flirt with Matt," she said, giggling. And before Rose could protest and say Matt was younger than her, didn't flirt with other girls and wasn't going to let Rose out of his sight, Dani flounced out of the bathroom. Rose followed her, looking glum.

"Hey, Matt!" giggled Dani exuberantly. Matt, looked taken aback to be addressed so directly by Dani but answered. "Hey, Dani. You alright?"

"Swell!" she said happily and put an arm around Matt's shoulders. Matt looked even more surprised and tried to prise her arm off his shoulder but she held on tight.

"So...Matt, tell me a bit more about yourself." Rose took one last look at them and slipped out of sight, feeling Matt's gaze on her. She walked through the corridor and stopped short to see Robert walking towards her way. Towards the girls' bathrooms. Rose's jaw dropped. Robert grinned at her.

"Hey, Rose! How's it going?" he asked happily.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Cool," he replied. He looked around. "So you seen Dani anywhere?"

"N-no, not really," she answered.

"Okay," he said, still smiling happily. "If you see her, could you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"S-sure," she said, voice still a little shaky. She hoped with all her heart he didn't go in the direction of Matt and Dani. She'd always known Robert to be a little sensitive and she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"See you around," he said and walked past her. Rose let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and walked on towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

9.00. Rose gulped and looked down back at her book. The fire was blazing and she had never felt more hot in her life. She couldn't understand why she was getting so worked up. This was Scorpious- her best friend for so many years. Why was she acting so strange? She mentally hit herself and returned her attention back to the book. 

_...Dementors are known to suck all happiness and eve__ry good memory that was ever in the possession of a person and their surrounding__s. Dementors leave you drained, physically and mentally and can also..._

Rose's mind drifted again. Why did she have to pick this book? She knew all there was to know about Dementors'. There was a yawn as she heard someone descend the steps. She looked up to see James. He looked startled to still see her there.

"What are you doing up at _this_ time?" he asked, walking over to her and sitting down. "You're the first one to sleep- even before the first years finish their dinners," he teased. Rose whacked him with the book.

"Oh, shut up, James," she said. "What are _you_ doing up?" James's smile vanished.

"I have to meet someone."

"At this time?" she asked suspiciously.

"What are _you_ doing up?" he asked, equally suspicious. Rose blushed.

"I have to meet someone."

"Who?" asked James, leaning back against the sofa.

"No one that might be of any value for you," she said simply.

"So that's counting out the Gryffindors' and Ravenclaws'."

"And why not the Hufflepuffs any Slytherins?" she asked. James rolled his eyes'.

"Because the only intelligence the Hufflepuff's hold is how to produce a paper house. As for the Slytherins'...they're as sneaky as- well, a snake."

"I'm sure they have their reasons for it," said Rose tightly. James looked at her closely.

"You don't have this meeting with a Slytherin, do you?"

"Hell, no," said Rose before she could stop herself. James laughed.

"It's with Scorpious," she said softly. She couldn't understand why she was confiding in James of all people. James who teased her to no end. Who used to play pranks on her when she was little. James who was cheating with Albus's girlfriend.

"I was kind of expecting that," he said. Rose looked up. "Who are you meeting with, James?" She caught the reluctant look on his face and immediately guessed.

"Rebecca," she whispered. James looked away.

"James," she said, leaning more forward. "You _have_ to stop this. Right now."

"I can't," he said, eyes' full of sorrow. "I can't help how I feel about her, Rosie."

"What about Al? This is going to hit him so hard when he finds out." James bolted up and grabbed Rose by the shoulders. Hard.

"_If_ he finds out. Rose you can't tell him. We're not ready. _He's _not ready."

"He'll never be ready. Do you know how much he cares for her? He'd do anything for her."

"I care for her more than he ever will. I love her more than him." James' voice was raising, his grip tightening on Rose, his dark eyes' flashing. Rose could feel a lump in her throat.

"I don't want to see Scorpious get hurt. I won't let you hurt him."

"No!" screamed James, now shaking Rose so hard, she could feel where his fingers were piercing her shoulderblades.

"_Get off her_!" came a shout from behind them. James released Rose and she felt someone help her from off the sofa. She looked up and her blue eyes' met clear green ones. She gasped. Albus.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, feeling numb. He turned to James.

"Don't you _dare_ treat her like that again," he whispered, every word laced with venom. James opened his mouth to say something but Albus cut through.

"I heard. I heard everything." There was silence as Albus and James looked at each other. Then James stood up and made to walk towards Albus.

"Get away from me you son of a bitch!" screamed Albus, walking away.

"Al! No! It's not what it looks like!" screamed James', running after him. Rose stood by, as still as a stone statue and let James pass. She couldn't believe how fast the situation was deteriorating. There was nothing that could make the situation better. What was done was done. Rose looked up and noticed the time. 10:05. She couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed. Were they really talking for so long? Straigtening her robe, she made herself a little bit more prestenable before she was fully satisfied with her appearence. Time to meet Scorpious, she told herself and walked out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Rose saw him standing right at the top of the staircase, looking through a window. The moonlight lit up the stairs, almost making them glitter. As if sensing her close by, he looked around. The moonlight reflected in his eyes' and Rose saw for the first time the true colour of his eyes'. They weren't gray, it was something lighter. So light, it could almost be described as silver. 

"Sorry I'm late, something came up," she said, climbing up the remaining steps. Scorpious sat on the first step at the top and Rose hesitated for a moment before joining him.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Rose looked down.

"Al found out. About James...and Rebecca." Scorpious took a sharp intake of breath.

"How's Al holding out?" he asked.

"Not too good. He was furious. James followed him. I hope they're talking." And I hope Albus isn't angry at me, thought Rose sadly.

"What about you?" he asked. Rose looked up.

"I'm okay. Nothing to worry about." Rose felt somewhat comforted by the fact she was sitting next to Scorpious in the dead of night where no one else could see or hear them. Rose opened her mouth the say something but Scorpious interrupted.

"I have something to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago." Rose leaned forward, intrigued.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Rose...I...I-"

"What?" she asked.

"Rose I think I've...fallen in love with Dani." Rose froze, though her heart carried on beating. Beating with humiliation and anger. Then suddenly...

Scorpious laughed. Rose's eyes' narrowed.

"Was that your dumb attempt at lightening the mood, Cori?" she asked, feeling a little relieved.

"Yeah," said Scorpious smirking. "The look on your face!"

"Dani's older than you, of course I was going to look surprised," said Rose stiffly. Scorpious laughed again then shrugged.

"Okay, so enough of the jokes," said Rose, standing up. "I came here to hear what you wanted to say."

"And I'll say it," said Scorpious patiently. "Now sit down." Rose looked around then sat down again. There was a creepy feeling on her that she couldn't shake. It was like she could feel something...or someone watching her. But everywhere she looked, everytime her gaze fell upon the shadows, she saw nothing and heard nothing. She finally sat down.

"I don't know..." she said, looking around. "Can't we just go somewhere else?"

"Rose, do you want to hear or not?" asked Scorpious, now looking a little annoyed. Rose shut her mouth. There was nothing worse then getting on Scorpious's bad side.

"When I met you, you were different from anyone I had ever known," said Scorpious, starting off quietly. Rose's attention riveted to him. "It wasn't your looks that made me want to be your friend-" Rose was about to open her mouth the say she wasn't even good- looking when Scorpious silenced her.

"Or even the fact that you were the daughter of one of the most famous wizard- and witch in the world." Rose found herself smiling at the thought of her mum and dad.

"You were courageous and loyal and just fun to be with."

"Don't forget I have a good sense of humour," she warned. Scorpious laughed.

"Yeah, and your good sense of humour."

"Yeah, so what went bad, then? Did I do or say something?"

"Wait, let me speak first," said Scorpious. She noticed he was looking more tense than before.

"It was just...after a while..." Rose waited. He looked like he was struggling to say the words.

"After a while I realised I had feeli-" A light shone in front of them so bright that Rose turned her face to avoid it. She looked back. Out of the darkness came Matt.

* * *

_A very special thank you to potionslover, Jillo, thee-dark-enchantress, SweetSureender369, Aisucold, nadia the demented one, Hallows- Or-Horcruxes- your comments are what keep me going with this story- thank you so much for your reviews- I will never forget you :D_


	23. the end of a depressing year

**I initially wrote out at least half of this chapter before I had an idea. Why not let Matt have his say? So I deleted all that I had written and restarted it- starting off new- what a coincidence I'm writing this on New year's day 8-) Anyway, this is the last chapter and once again, thank you for all your reviews, they have given me a lot of support and I would not have been able to have completed this story without all of you :D**

_Matt_

I'm not sure how it started. All I saw was a girl. A girl with long brunette hair and big blue eyes'. But there was something else about her. She seemed to have this different aura around her that seemed to make her an individual. She wasn't like any other girl I've ever known. She didn't bat her eyelashes to get a guy's attention. She didn't wear make- up or those ridiculously short skirts and tiny tops. She was just different. Period. So I guess that's how I fell in love with her.

However, even before I asked her out, I realised I wasn't the only one who had fallen for her charms in which she was so oblivious to. It was also a Malfoy. And also one of her best friends. She hardly realised when he was staring at her half of the time, his gaze following her every movement. I remember how I used to sit there, feeling angry at him, wanting nothing more than to walk over to him, punch him in the face and hold her in my arms so no one could ever look at her again. No one but me.

I was being possessive, I know. But I couldn't help feeling that way around her. The vulnerability in her eyes,' the sweet melody of her voice was all too much for me to just stand there and let any other guy take advantage of her. So I decided it was time to step in.

It was after a Quidditch math. She was spectacular that day and I couldn't help feeling a bit proud. She was sitting with some of her friends. It was Dani, Albus and Scorpious. I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes' when I saw him. I certainly didn't want to ask Rose out in front of them but I knew they wouldn't budge anyhow. So I called her. And she looked up. I had never seen eyes' so beautiful and innocent. I couldn't help staring. And then knowing I should definitely get on with it, I cleared my throat.

"Just stopped by to say you were good in the match." Not just good. Spectacular, brilliant, stunning. She smiled and for a minute I thought my heart had stopped. Dani says something but I barely pay attention and I smile, more out of nervousness than anything. I have never gotten this nervous. Never.

..."Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade next week?" As soon as the question is out of my mouth, I feel relaxed. Maybe because I know for certain she's going to say yes. And I'm right. She does. I grin in relief and happiness but I can't help noticing Scorpious stiffen next to her. It's really all his fault. If he liked her so much he should've asked her out first.

* * *

The first date went good. Better than I had imagined. We went to the three broomsticks. As soon as we stepped inside, I saw a couple of guys looking around at her in interest. Again, that angry, jealous feeling rose in me again and it took a lot of control to stop myself from shouting out for everyone to stop looking at her. She did look gorgeous that day, though. She always does. We talk. And talk. It was so amazingly easy. We had so much things to share with another. I found I could never run out of things to say to her.

But after a while, she looked a little upset. I was worrying then. Was it somthing I said? Was I getting too boring? I suggested another place to go. She agreed and then when we stepped outside I spotted Potter and Malfoy in a shop next to the three broomsticks. Potter looked happy while Malfoy looked quite pissed. And not because Potter couldn't manage to nick some sweets. I manged to wheel Rose the other way, away from her friends. I'm in her life now. She doesn't need anybody else.

* * *

"I thought it was you hiding over there," sneers Scorpious, getting up. "Why can't you just butt out off other people's business?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy," I sneer back. "That's my girlfriend over there." Malfoy looks angrier than ever. I have hit a nerve. He doesn't want Rose to be referred to as 'my girlfriend'. He wants her as his. He's wanted her ever since he has seen her. I know he thinks I'm stupid when it comes to him and Rose but some people have got to learn never to underestimate a Hufflepuff.

"She doesn't even like you," he shoots back. Rose looks scared. Maybe I shouldn't have come. I don't want to scare her. I don't want to hurt her. That's why I don't answer. Malfoy takes advantage of the situation.

"See? You're not even answering. Because you know it's the _truth_." The hand on my wand is tightening. I can sense the anger inside me bubbling up. If Malfoy doesn't shut his mouth soon, I'm going to do something he's going to regret- even if Rose has to be the one to witness it. Rose cleverly steps in, knowing I wouldn't dare do anything if she's in the way.

"Let's just go," she whispers to me. I half want to, but I have to get things sorted out with Malfoy first. He's got to know what happens when you mess with my girlfriend.

"Wait, just give me a minute," I whisper back. She looks terrified. I kiss her on the cheek to reassure her but she barely notices. My gaze turns back to Malfoy. I see he has his wand out too. There is a look of contempt on his face. If he is trying to scare me, it's not working. We walk in circles around each other, Rose watching nervously on the sidelines. She doesn't want us to fight. She wants us to talk it out like the civilised people we are. The civilised people she _thinks_ we are.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouts Scorpious, pointing to my wand. I deflect the burst of blue light and he looks on angrily. I may not show it much in my studies, but I'm extremely good with curses and how to handle them. Malfoy seems to have grasped that concept.

"You don't even deserve her," spits Malfoy as we circle each other. I throw my head back and laugh. My laugh is hollow and loud. My wand still pointing at him, I smirk.

"And you think _you _deserve her? You're nothing but a descendant of a traitor." This angers him more and he uses a stunning spell but I diverge it once again.

"Just because I am his son, it makes me nothing like him," he hisses, sending a spell again. As usual, I avoid it quite easily. This is starting to become a game. He hits a spell at me I divert it. Pretty soon maybe he'll realise he's getting nowhere and finally give up. Just like his father.

"Oh, you are everything like him, Malfoy," I say smoothly. "You are arrogant, unloyal and a complete coward." This enrages him. And a scream issues from an unanticipated corner.

"No!" screams Rose, tears on her face. "Just leave him alone!" Malfoy takes eminence of my distraction.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" he screams and and I feel myself fall to the floor with a loud thud. I cannot move a single muscle. I can't even twitch my eyelids. I can't open my mouth. And I watch Malfoy walk over to Rose and consoles her. They hug. He whispers something in her ear and she nods and smiles. And then they kiss. It is a long and soft kiss which makes me so angry that if I were to scream now, the whole castle would be able to hear. They pay no attention to me. When they part, I see Rose. And when I look at her I see her eyes' are shining. Not with tears but with...happiness. She looks different now. And when I close my eyes' I realise I have to finally come to terms that they love each other. I have lost for the first time in my life.

* * *

_Rose_

After a tear filled night and an apology from Matt which Rose had not been expecting, she retreated to her dormitory and slept for the longest time ever. When she woke up she felt ever more tired than usual but forced herself out of bed to get dressed. Yawning along the way, she bumped into Dani who did not look like she was there by accident.

"Oh my god!" she said, jumping up and down excitedly. "I heard everything! Scorpious told me! He told the whole world!" Rose rolled her eyes'.

"It's not _that_ interesting."

"Yes it is, you pillock!" said Dani, smacking her head. "I still can't believe you have brains like that but still can't be able to see that Scorpious like...totally wanted you." Rose rolled her eyes' once again.

"Cheeky," muttered Dani. "Now come and stand next to me so I may be blessed with popularity being seen walking side by side with you."

"Shut up!" said Rose giggling. "I don't see what's so big when me and Scorpious start dating." Dani stopped.

"_Hello_!" she said, widening her eyes' expressively. "A Weasley and a Malfoy dating? That's probably going down in History, babe."

"It certainly is," said someone behind them. Rose and Dani turned around to see Albus. Rose walked up to him.

"How are you?" she asked softly. He looked down. "Better," he admitted. "A lot better."

"Did you and James sort things out?" she asked. Albus smiled. "Yeah, we were shouting at each other for a while but after we calmed down he explained everything and now...now they're still going to be going out."

"And you're okay with that?" she asked worriedly. Albus nodded and Rose was relieved to see that he looked fine with the prospect.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it."

"Wooohooo, aren't you a lucky man today!" Rose heard Dani shout loudly and she turned around to see Scorpious going red. Rose smiled and bounded off to him.

"Hey!" she said. Turning to Dani, she jerked her head in the opposite direction, telling Dani to get lost. Dani winked showing she understood and Albus joined her.

"How you feeling today?" asked Scorpious. Rose sighed and looked around.

"A lot better than last night. I still can't believe Matt did that stuff."

"He apologised in the end though." Rose nodded.

"Yup. And that's all that matters."

Walking into the Great hall together for breakfast was worse than Rose could have imagine. Practically every head turned to watch them and Rose felt herself turn bright red as she took a seat beside Scorpious.

"Looks like you're going to have to get used to it, Rosie," said a grinning James who sat across her.

"It'll wear off soon," said Amy, sitting next to James. James looked at her.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" Amy chose to ignore this comment and started buttering her toast. James', finding sitting next to such a litte girl insulting, moved over and sat next to Albus.

"Who _is_ she?" asked Scorpious, looking confused himself. Rose smiled and turned to him.

"Do you know what? I don't know. And I don't care." And she kissed Scorpious on the lips, not caring that the whole student body went quiet on seeing this then erupted into cheers. Not caring that the teachers screamed at them to shut up. And not caring that Amy was making disgusted noises opposite her. All she cared about right now was the person she was kissing. Because he was all the mattered.


End file.
